Does time heal all wounds
by sarahmicaela88
Summary: Bea gives Jake a chance before he phases. They fall in love, the he ignore her. She goes to find him. He sends her away saying he doesn't wanna see her anymore. She leaves town but with something of his. 4 years later she comes back for Charlie & Sue's wedding. How will Jake react?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story ever. Total and complete novice here, so please bear with me.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original Twilight characters only S.M does.**

Chapter 1

"Okay pappa I have some stuff I have to take of before I leave the office before I head back home." Bea tells Charlie as she finishes up an affidavit that she's supposed to have on Mrs Bonner's desk in five minutes.

"Okay sure Bells. Sue and the kids send their kids love. Stay well, sweetheart. Kiss the babies for us here." Charlie tells her.

Bea thanks him and tells him tonsend her best wishes to them, and of course she will. Actually she would be able to do that later herself anyway. Almost every night she would have story time over video chat with Leah, Seth, Embry, and Angela. They always enjoyed this time with the girls and AJ before they went to bed, even if it was just over video chat. Delivering the affidavit and going over her schedule for tomorrow and finishing a letter of intent for the Clayton case she was finally free to leave. She loved her new position as a paralegal, but the new hours were starting to drive her crazy. Funny enough Charlie and Sue's wedding was actually sounding like a good excuse to get out of Denver for a few days.

Doing a quick grocery run and getting her dry cleaning before she went to pick up the triplets at 's Preschool & Daycare. The grocery store was a zoo and the dry cleaners had a line going out the door, when she was finished and drove up to the daycare it was well after six. Miss Megan was giving story time to the children who still remained. Bea walked in and almost as if they could sense their mother the triplets heads perked up and looked at the doorway. Huge smiles graced their faces, they ran to their mother and clung to her. She ran her hands through their jet black hair, it was exactly like Jacobs. Kennedy and Charlie had theirs in French braid pig tails today.

"They really missed you today." Miss Laura tells her.

"How were they today?" Bea asks.

"They were really good. Did the best craft projects that were made today and knew their numbers to 10 better than any of the other children. They're well ahead of the learning curve." Miss Laura explains.

Bea smiles this. She knew her babies were smart, but being their mother she was biased. So hearing it from someone else was pretty special. Taking their backpacks and coats from their cubbies, they all climbed into their car seats. Arriving home, Bea unloaded the groceries and started dinner. She could hear the Sprout network in the playroom and AJ taking out his blocks and cars. She prepared shrimp and grits with roasted asparagus, it was Kennedy and Charlie's favorite dinner. After it was bath time and putting on their pajamas. By the time Kennedy came holding her stuffed turtle, Charlie her stuffed frog, and AJ his stuffed wolf Bea's laptop was chiming. The triplets let out a squeal of delight and ran to it, Bea laughed at their reaction and followed.

Kennedy was the first to reach it and opened it. Bea opened the video chat and Leah, Seth, Embry, and Angela's faces appeared on the screen. The triplets all had huge smiles on their faces and waved enthusiastically at them all.

"How are my babies doing?" Leah asked.

"I'm not a baby Aunt Leah." Kennedy tells her.

"Me either." AJ and Charlie pout.

This makes Leah, Seth, Embry, and Angela bust out laugh. They start story time and it goes on for nearly an hour. It was nearing 9 and that was the triplets bedtime. So Bea sent them off bed. They said their prayers and good night to their aunts and uncles. Seth and Leah tell her they wanna talk to her about something. She tells them to wait while she put the triplets to bed. Kissing them good night and tucking them in, she goes back to the den. Embry and Angela weren't there anymore.

"Where are Em and Ang?" Bea asks.

"Angela has an early class tomorrow." Seth explains.

"And Em has back to back appointments at the shop tomorrow." Leah explains also.

Bea nods. "So what did y'all wanna talk about?" She asks.

"Wenwanna know whether you're coming for real? Em and Ang are always asking if you're coming. Mamma and Charlie never mention it over the phone or video chats because they don't wanna get their hopes up if you say no. We want you home where y'all belong." Leah says, Seth nods in agreement.

"Lee we've been over this, many times in fact since the triplets were born, that Denver is our home now. If not when I go back to Forks it's just to visit for pappa and Sue's wedding then I'm coming back home. In fact the partners only gave me three weeks off because of my impeccable work attendance and extra hours I've put in over the years, not to mention the fact that Mrs Bonner loves me." Bea explained.

"Only three weeks?" Leah shrills out.

"But Izzy that isn't nearly enough time for us to be together as a family. We all miss you here." Seth feels her.

"Yeah I sincerely doubt that." Bea mumbles, averting her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Leah asks.

Bea had a case of instant deja vu to four years ago back in Forks.

 _It had been nearly two weeks since she had seen Jacob. The only thing Billy would tell her is that he was ill and couldn't talk to her at the moment. At first she believed it because she hadn't been feeling that great herself. For several days she had woken up and went immediately to the bathroom and threw up. This would continue several times a day. Then one day when she came home from school Charlie was drinking a beer while watching a game on TV. Catching a whiff of it, she immediately went to the bathroom to throw up. This happened for nearly two more weeks, after which it finally dawned on her what it could be. Being paranoid about buying a test in Forks or even La Push, Bea drove all the way to Port Angeles and bought four different tests, just to be sure. Making sure that her pappa wasn't home and downing several glasses of water, she peed on all the sticks. Those were the longest few minutes of her life. When the timer was up she read them all. They all read positive._

 _She took several deep breaths. Gathering all the tests she took them and placed back in the paper bag, taking them with her. She had called the day before asking for Jacob and Billy gave the same rehearsed speech he did before. This time however she didn't care. She had to see Jacob and show him the tests. He should know this. After all he was becoming a father, she was sure he would wanna know this. The drive seemed the same as ever, although nownshe drove with a sense of purpose. She had to speak to Jacob no matter what._

 _Pulling up to the small red house, she could already see Billy peeking his head out the window. She knocked and Billy answered, he looked so tired._

 _"What are you doing here Bea? Jacob is ill. I thought I made myself perfectly clear." He grunts out._

 _"I know what you said Billy, but I wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. Trust men I need to see him." Bea insists._

 _Billy just shakes his head. "I'm sorry Bea, but I think you should go." He tells her._

 _Bea was about to protest again when she heard the sound of guys coming out of a brush of trees that lead to the forest. One of the guys looks like Jacob, only bigger. Much bigger. Then she realized itbwas Jacob. Leaving Billy on the porch, she walks over to him. She couldn't contain her shock at how much Jacob had changed. His hair was cropped, he was walking around half naked, he looked like he was on steroids, and he had a tattoo on his right arm._

 _"Jake what the hell happened to you?" She gasped out._

 _"What the fuck are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." He tells her in an icy tone._

 _Bea didn't know what to make of this. He had always been so kind and understanding with her, made her feel so loved and special. This Jacob on the other hand, she didn't know him. Her Jacob would never speak to her like that. Who was he?_

 _"What do you mean what do you mean what am I doing here? I'm your girlfriend, who you haven't spoken to in over three weeks. We need to talk it's important." She tells him._

 _"We don't have anything to talk about. We can't be together anymore, so it's best if you just left now." Jacob tells her._

 _Bea felt like a bomb had been set off near her ears and everything went silent for several moments. Regaining her composure she she tries to get him to look at her buthe kept avoiding eye contact at any cost._

 _"Jake what the hell are you talking about? Why can't we be together anymore? We love each other. I mean, don't you love me anymore? Jake?" She asks him._

 _Still, he didn't say anything or even bothered to look her in the eye. "Jake for the love of God will you look at me and tell me what I did wrong?" She pleads._

 _"Jake we gotta go." The biggest guy call to him._

 _He starts to walk away._

 _"Jake please, don't leave me. I love you. I am so in love with you, whatever happened just please can we just talk?" She pleads further._

 _"No because there's nothing left to say." He tells her._

 _"So that's it? You don't love me anymore? Did what we share mean nothing to you? Did I mean nothing to you? Was I just some piece of ass to you?" She asks him._

 _Again he didn't answer her. She took this as confirmation._

 _"Fine I'll leave. The only thing I have to say is I thought my ex was a low life piece of shit for the way he left me, but you fucking have him beat Jacob Black. At least he was able to break up with me to my face. You can't even look in the fucking eye. You're nothing but a coward and I wish you would rot in hell." She rages at him. Getting in her truck she drives away from La Push and never looks back. Arriving at her house she she goes to her room packs two suit cases full of clothes and her essentials. Grabbing her secret stash of cash and taking some out of the jar in the kitchen. She scribbles out a note for Charlie. Her last stop was to the gas station to fill up and stop at the ATM and drains her account. Getting on the 101 South she never looks back._

"Izzy? Izzy? Hello you there?" Seth asks her.

"Yeah sorry what just spaced out for a second. What happened?" She asks.

"What did you mean before that not everyone would wanna see you?" Seth asks.

"Nothing. Nothing. I'll talk to y'all tomorrow I have an early day. Have to be in court by nine am." Bea explains.

They both tell her goodnight. Shutting off her laptop she leaves the den and climbs the stairs to her room. It was times like this that the house felt empty. She missed Mrs Stroud's hugs so much. Sometimes Bea swears she could still feel her in the house. After a long soak, she dragged herself into bed and looked at the picture on her bedside table. It was of her, the triplets, and Mrs Stroud at the Denver zoo a month before she had her heart attack and died. Bea couldn't help the pain she felt in her chest at remembering the women who had been like a second mother to her and was so charitable and and kind when she desperately needed someone to lean on. She fell into a fit fall sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back; Bea arriving in Denver after about three days of driving and stopping to sleep in her truck.

Bea felt grimy and desperately wanted a shower. Locating the nearest YMCA, she paid for a shower and asked where the nearest laundromat was located, she desperately wanted to wash her clothes she used on the road. As she finished drying she noticed a flier saying there was a guest cottage for rent, it didn't look too expensive, quickly jotting down the number she called it. A woman named Kenna Danes answered, she gave Bea the address and directions. Driving to address she was given Bea wasn't sure she was in the right area.

the houses here were huge and palatial with large manicured lawns. Just driving with her old Chevy pickup she felt out of place here. She found the right address, reluctantly she walked to the front door and rang the bell. A kind looking woman with light brown hair and green eyes answered the door. She gave Bea a wide smile.

"Are you Bea?" The woman asked.

"Umm yes, Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bea. Are you Mrs Kennedy Danes?" She asked unsure.

"Yes. Yes, my dear please come in. And please call me Kenna." The woman tells her as she extend her hand and welcomed Bea in.

"May I get you anything? I just made a pitcher of lemonade." Mrs Danes offered.

"No thank you I'm fine." Bea tells her.

Mrs Danes invites her into the kitchen and tells her about her situation and the circumstances of renting out the cottage. She had been widowed for nearly nine years. Her husband passed away from prostate cancer and she had been lonely. Although she really didn't think anyone would answer the ad. Bea went ahead and explained her situation as well, she really did need somewhere to stay, also having just arriving in Denver from Washington in the matter of days. Admitting that she also needed to start looking for a job because the small fund that she brought with her wouldn't last long. The woman seemed like a guardian angel to Bea, especially when she offered the cottage free to her and asked if she would just help out with some cooking and light housework until she found a job and earned a steady paycheck for a few weeks. Bea felt like crying when the woman offered her this, then she remembered the main reason she left. Her hand went immediately to her stomach. She told Mrs Danes she was pregnant and didn't know how she would feel about giving a temporary home to her.

If it was possible Mrs Danes was more inclined to help Bea. She even offered to take Bea to a local doctor so she could get her first checkup. Mrs Danes showed Bea the cottage and told her to take a nap and then she could eat something. The next couple of days Bea fell into a routine here with Mrs Danes. It was comfortable and familiar. Showing even more generosity Mrs Danes even found her a job as an assistant to a partner at a local law firm that had done her and her late husbands estate planning. Mrs Danes explained that Bea was pregnant. Her boss, Mrs Bonner, one of the partners, didn't seem to mind and took her on. After only a year and half of working for Mrs Bonner, she suggested that Bea should get her paralegals license. She felt that Bea could excel in this field and was very good at her job. Bea took her suggestion and in no time was a certified paralegal.

Mrs Danes had been amazing with Bea through her entire pregnancy and had gone to every appointment and even threw her a baby shower. She even encouraged Bea to call Charlie. Bea had been incredibly hesitant to do this because she was convinced tat Charlie wouldn't wanna speak to her considering she abandoned him. It was through encouragement and reassurance that Bea called Charlie and they reconnected.

The moment that Bea went into labor Mrs Danes didn't leave her side for anything. When all the babies had been born, she didn't leave Bea. She had given birth to triplets- two girls and a boy. They all had jet black like Jacob and his eyes, they had Bea's smile and nose, and Charlie's chin. The youngest girl and the boy had Jacob's dark russet skin tone, the oldest was the only one that seemed to have her medium tone. The boy was like Jacob's own personal mini me. The doctor asked if she had names picked out.

"Charlotte Rose Susanna for the oldest girl. Asher Jacob Charles for the boy. And Kennedy Leah Sarah for the youngest girl" Bea says.

Mrs Danes and Leah both look at Bea and tears well in their eyes.

"Oh sweetheart you didn't have to do that." Mrs Danes tells her between happy tears.

"I wanted to. You have meant so much to me in this time since I have met you. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you. You were my guardian angel." Bea tells her as tears streamed down her face.

Bea was released from the hospital a few days later. she was encouraged by the doctors, nurses, Leah- who had arrived a few hours before Bea went into labor and stayed by her side the entire time with Kenna, and Mrs Danes to begin breast feeding immediately. Sue had also arrived the next day and also encouraged it.

Time seemed to fly by and before she knew it the triplets had turned three years old a few weeks before. Their life with Mrs Danes had seemed perfect, she was like a second grandmother to the triplets. They kept in touch with Charlie, then with Sue, Seth, Leah, and Embry through video chats. After her visit when the triplets were born Leah came several times, mostly for the big milestones like birthdays, holidays, and Kennedy and Charlie getting their ears pierced. Then after Charlie, Sue, Seth, Embry, Angela, and Leah all took turns coming several times a year to visit. And even were included in family vacations. They were all one big happy family, even though they were almost a thousand miles apart. Then one day while she was at work and the children were at daycare she receives a phone call at work. It was the hospital.

"Hello is this Bea Swan?" A woman asks her.

"Yes, this is she. How may I help you?" Bea asks.

"Are you the next of kin of a Kennedy Danes?" The woman asks.

"Yes, I suppose I am. What is this regarding?" Bea asks.

"I am sorry to inform you that Kennedy Danes has just been admitted into the hospital, she had a massive heart attack. She's barely alive and has asked for you several times." The woman tells her.

Bea quickly gets the hospital information, lets her boss know what's happening and rushes to the hospital. She barely makes it to have one last conversation with Mrs Danes.

"You know Arthur and I weren't able to have children. I wasn't able to. But if we ever had a daughter, if she was even a tenth as special and sweet as you we would have been so lucky. I redrafted my will after the triplets were born, everything goes to you and they even have trust funds already set up for them. I'll miss them so much, you as well. I was so fortunate that I met you my sweet girl." Mrs Danes tells her.

With her last strength she makes a signal of the cross over her forehead and then she was gone. Bea sobbed and sobbed. She had no idea how long she had sat there holding Mrs Danes hand. It was when a nurse told her they had to take her away now that she was brought back to reality.

"Mamma. Mamma, I'm hungry." AJ tells her from his booster.

"Me too, mamma." The girls tell her.

They were just outside of Olympia driving back to La Push when she thought of how she had met Mrs Danes popped into her head. Guessing it was the nostalgia of going back to La Push. She had left Denver yesterday morning. Between gas stops, bathroom breaks, stopping to sleep, and to eat the drive took a little longer than scheduled. Bea had just finished gassing up the Range Rover when the triplets asked for a snack. She went to the cooler and got out three juice boxes, three carrot bags, and three yogurt tubes for them to eat. It was about two in the afternoon and she had at least two more hours of driving ahead of her. Leah told her Sue was making a huge dinner to welcome her home and it was at seven.

Turning the radio down she continued to drive. After about an hour the triplets had fallen asleep, she turned the radio down and continued to drive when her console alerted her that she was receiving a call. It was Leah, she pressed the call button.

"Yeah, Leah, what's up?" Bea asked.

"Are you almost here?" Leah asked.

"I'm about an hour and half away."

"Okay, awesome. Oh and pop says to come to the house in La Push. The house in Forks is already empty. . The last of the stuff is being brought by Emb and Seth as we speak. They should be here before you get here." Leah says.

"Alright sounds good. I'll let you go. They're asleep right now and trust me you don't wanna wake them." Bea says.

Bea ends the call and continues to drive. Secretly dreading that she was heading to La Push instead of Forks. Which just added to the shit storm that was happening in her head.

Leah had just ended the call when she heard the SUV pull up outside. Seth and Embry came in carrying the last of the boxes.

"She's really coming. I just called her and she said that they're about an hour and half away." Leah says, practically bouncing on the couch.

Seth and Embry beamed at this. Embry sat on the couch and placed Leah on his lap.

"So when's Ang getting home?" Leah asked.

"In like half an hour, she had some late studying to do before she left. She's just as jumpy about seeing Izzy as you are." Seth says.

Leah nods and leans against Embry's chest. Sue came downstairs and said the triplets room was perfect. Ever since they heard that Bea was definitely coming Sue went absolutely mad wanting to make the room utterly perfect for the grandchildren. The smile couldn't be wiped off her face. The silence was finally broken by Seth.

"So how are we gonna do it?" He asks.

"Do what?" Embry asks.

"Y'all know what- Izzy and the triplets. They're gonna be staying here. We know they're Blacks. We all know that she never wanted Black to know and asked us to keep all this shut up. How're we gonna keep him away from here? It's not like we can. He's Alpha now." Seth clarifies.

Everyone had been thinking this since the day since the day that Bea finally confirmed that she was coming. although everyone only spoke with their significant others and not in a group like this. They were all concerned how Bea will take all this, and Jacob as well.

Charlie had found out two months after he and Sue had their first date. He and Sue were coming home from having dinner in P.A, he was dropping her off and the wolves had been still chasing Victoria, she was sticking close to the rez. She had been relentless and refused to leave, the ones who refused to leave, the ones who also refused to leave were two others that stuck to her like glue. One was a guy that was on missing poster that had been up for months around Forks, La Push, and P.A. And other was girl who they had absolutely no idea where she came from. When Charlie was saying goodnight he saw a wolf in the distance chasing something that seemed to be flying through the trees. Of course it was Victoria and made a bee line for Charlie- because he smelled extremely similar to Bea. This was closest they had come to getting near her in months.

Charlie took it with enormous stride. He was more concerned with what would happen if Victoria chose to follow Bea where she was living now. This was when Leah, Embry, and Seth filled Charlie and Sue in on the other Cullen's living in Denver for the sole purpose of protecting Bea. He and Sue didn't like it, but there wasn't much of a choice. And now like everyone here he was nervous about exposing Bea and the grandchildren to all this.

Ever since Embry, Seth, and Leah had found out about Bea and the triplets they had done extremely well at hiding this all from the pack mind. And even Angela was able to keep it from the other imprints. But actually having her here in the flesh and with the children, it can't really be hidden anymore.

No one knew what to say. Even Charlie arrived home and they asked him the same thing, he didn't know what to say. The most likely thing that would happen would be Jacob does find out, but they wanted to delay that as much as possible. How long the delay would be, no one knew.

Bea pulled up to the house that she passed by on walks from Jacob's house to the beach, or the cliffs, or the diner, or the store to buy junk food for movie nights. Now it was where she would be staying for the next four weeks. Mrs Bonner had given her an extra week when she Bea were having lunch one afternoon. Cara knew the wedding was coming up and that Bea would definitely have to attend, also to spend some time with her family. The entire family hadn't been together since the triplets christening. So Cara was more than generous and allowed her another week from work. The only thing she made Bea promise was that she have fun with her family and make up for the lost time of being not being home.

That's what Bea was afraid of. But seeing certain people was what she had her nauseous beyond belief. She cut the engine and even before she was able to get out the door was opened for her. Two strong arms pulled her out and surrounded her in a huge hug.

"Can't breathe." She managed to get out.

"Oops sorry, Izzy," Seth says sheepishly.

"Damn Seth. Death by hug. I'm sure I'd be the first," Bea laughs.

"Yeah, right. Welcome home, Izzy." Seth smiles at her.

Going in the back seat Bea started taking the triplets out of their boosters, they were all wide awake now and were almost bouncing when the car stopped. One by one Bea took each of them out and saw Sue and Charlie standing by the door way. All three take off like zooming cars and run to Charlie and Sue's waiting arms. After several hugs Seth carried Kennedy, Sue carries AJ, and Charlie carries Charlie inside the house. Inside the Leah and Embry are on the couch and Angela is on the love seat. The triplets wanna be put down to greet their other aunts and uncle. Leah couldn't stop smiling as she held Charlie and Kennedy on her lap, AJ was on Angela's. After so many hugs and kisses Sue herded the children upstairs to show them their room. Bea stayed downstairs with everyone else while Charlie and Sue took the children.

"I hope she didn't go through too much trouble considering how long we're staying." Bea says.

Leah, Seth, Embry, and Angela all avert their eyes. Bea narrows hers at them.

"What the hell was that? Please don't tell me she went all extravagant and spent too much?" Bea tells them.

"Define "too much"?" Embry asks.

"Anything more than an air mattress and some closet space is too much." Bea says.

Again no one wants to look her in the eye.

"Alright talk. How much did she spend?" Bea insists.

"Not that much." Embry says.

"Seth how much?" Bea demands to know.

Seth avoided looking her in the eye.

"Seth." She warned.

"She's been shopping non stop for nearly three weeks and would have sold out every children's store in P.A if we didn't stop her," Seth rushed through his explanation.

"What?!" Bea outrages.

"Izzy come on its not that big of a deal," Leah tries to reason.

"Yeah it is Leah. When mamma almost buys out an entire town of stuff for my children I find its a very big deal," Bea explains.

"Izzy come on they're the first grandchildren. Didn't you expect her to splurge a little?" Angela tries to reason.

"Its not necessary. I never spoil them, they have what they need and that's it. Yes, they have toys that they play with, they have their own bikes, and their jungle gym and tree house at our house. But it's never something more or extravagant. I don't want them becoming brats thinking they're entitled to everything they want just because I could afford it. I want them to take care of their things and value what they have." Bea explained.

They all understood that but also wanted Bea to see that Sue was just excited about having the grandchildren in the house. After taking down all the luggage and unpacking Bea took the children to the beach for a while with Leah, Angela, Embry, and Seth. They left after it became dark. Sue was an amazing cook, she made seafood Alfredo with bow tie pasta and grilled steak with salad. It was so amazing. The children praised her endlessly. Everyone asked the triplets about their pre-school and the different field trips they have taken. taking their violins out, the triplets practiced and played for them all. Usually Bea was their only consistent audience, except for the Cullen's sometimes. So it was nice having the entire family there to watch them play. Leah, Angela, Sue clapped their hands the hardest when they finished. The triplets beamed with pride at their praise.

The night ended the same way it would have back in Denver, everyone went and read the triplets a story and tucked them into bed. Leah insisted on Bea coming downstairs for a bit with her, Embry, Angela, and Seth over some wine. They were on their second bottle as Bea told them more details they never really talked about- specifically the first six months she arrived in Denver. Things that were never really discussed in video chats, or visits they all made to Denver, or their vacations they took together. She went into explaining how she arrived in Denver, found the ad at the laundromat for the cottage, called the number, and met with Mrs Danes. Then everything else that followed. Leah, however, thought she was insane.

"Why?" Bea asked.

"How could you be sure this lady was who she said she was Izzy? She could have been a psychopath for all you knew," Leah explains.

Bea rolls her eyes. "Hey she trusted me also. Same could've been said for me, she still trusted me. And luckily she wasn't Lee. She was like a guardian angel for me, so many things she did for me- giving me a place to stay rent free while I got a job and steady income, helping me find a job, helping me find a doctor, helping me with insurance, throwing me a baby shower for everything I needed, letting me continue to rent rooms in the main house after I had the triplets, just everything. Besides y'all met her tons of times and you loved her. She was like a grandma figure to everyone," she explains.

"Yeah she was a real sweetheart. So how did the financial arrangements happen after you had the triplets?" Angela asked.

"None, by the end of my pregnancy she wasn't even charging me. I just helped with bills, groceries, laundry, and running errands for her. And Charlie and Kennedy share a room, AJ has his. She was really good to me. More than I could ever repay her." Bea says.

"Why did you move out of the cottage and to the main house?" Angela asks.

"When I had my first Braxton Hicks contractions she insisted it would be better to live in the main house for me. Rose agreed. If there was ever an emergency Kenna would be closer and be able to help," Bea explained.

"That makes sense," Leah nods as she sips her wine.

"So was she sick or something of her heart that caused her heart attack?" Seth asked.

Only Sue, Charlie, Leah, Embry, and Angela had come for Kenna's funeral and to stay with Bea in Denver when it happened. Seth had to stay behind, he was finishing up the last of his police academy.

"No, not really. She took medications for blood pressure. But I went with her to several doctor appointments and her doctor said she was one pf the healthiest cardiac patients she had. She did yoga four times a week, ate all the right foods, only indulged a few times and only in moderation. So it was shock to us all. The triplets miss her like crazt, she was a part of our family. She wasn't able to have children of her own," Bea explained, chocking up.

"Damn at least she was able to have some sort of family with you and the triplets these last years," Embry says.

Bea tried to see the positive aspect of what Embry said. It was true at least Mrs Danes did have that, but it didn't stop the hurt that came from missing her. Feeling incredibly tired she told everyone that she was heading to bed. Looking around the room, she still couldn't believe the trouble that Sue went through to make up the guest rooms for her and the children. Getting into bed she again slept fitfully, this had been happening a lot lately.

Waking the next morning Sue was already up and making breakfast for everyone when she came back from her jog at the beach. She saw her children were already up, seated, and dressed. Kennedy and Charlie weren't girly girls they liked bows and braids, but weren't a fan of frills, ruffles, and obscene amounts of pink. They were wearing some jeans with boots, a thermal shirt, and a vest. AJ was in his favorite jeans, a flannel shirt, and some Converse high tops.

Leah, Embry, and Seth all left quickly saying they had some stuff to do before they left for work. Angela had to get to school. Sue asked Bea if she and the triplets wanted to go look over the final approving of all the wedding stuff. Also to measure Bea for her dress. She, Angela, and her niece Emily Young were bridesmaids. Leah was maid of honor. Everything was being done in P.A. Bea said she would be happy to do go once she finished breakfast and showered.

Meeting the pack every morning was different for Leah, Seth, and Embry. Mostly because they really did want to keep Jacob away from Bea for as long as possible. They knew it would be inevitable for them to meet again, but again delay was necessary. They sat down and listened to the update reports from the patrols from the night before. There hadn't been much new scents just a few nomads every now and again, no big deal. It had been almost a year since they had destroyed a cluster of cold ones and the red head had been absent almost two years. This made Leah, Embry, and Seth very glad. Some of the guys were still eating breakfast when Paul, being the ass he is, decided to put them all on the spot.

"So Seth, Leah finished my patrol this morning and I passed by your house," he comments.

"Yeah so what?" Seth says.

"Smelled and saw something interesting," he continues.

Embry, Seth, and Leah react, but try their hardest not to make it obvious.

"Again so what? What's your point Lahote?" Leah snarls.

"Saw a new car in your drive way. A Range Rover, looks new and expensive. Hardly doubt it belongs to any of y'all. So you must have a visitor," Paul explains.

"The wedding is in a couple weeks, Lahote, what do you expect?" Embry defends.

"Also smelled something different." Again they try not to react. "Smelled like young rug rats, but none like I ever smelled. Almost smelled like wolves mixed in with their scents. Like pack wolves. One of you have a by blow pup?" Paul directs the question at Embry and Seth.

Leah, Seth, and Embry, all growl at this remark. This also gets the attention of everyone else that wasn't listening or at least trying not to.

"What the hell is he talking about? Emb? Seth? Did one of y'all get some poor chick pregnant?" Jacob growls at them both in his Alpha tone.

"No of course not. We have imprints remember," Embry tells him.

"Then what the fuck is going on here?" Jacob demands.

This time they couldn't help the radiating waves of tension that sweated off of them. All three wanted to snap Paul's neck for this. This was so not the way Jacob was supposed to find out about the triplets.

"Get outside and phase now!" Jacob orders.

They go outside, shed their clothing, and phase. Jacob orders them to think about what was making them so tense before. They all tried their hardest to defy their Alpha because they loved Bea and the children so much. They didn't wanna feel like they were betraying them. Embry and Leah seemed to be doing a good enough job at keeping it locked down. But Seth was slowly crumbling under the Alpha command and Jacob could feel it.

"Seth Clearwater, I, as you Alpha order you to tell me what the hell is going on here. And I want the entire truth do you hear me," Jacob growls at him.

Seth cowered at the Alpha command and broke down. A sudden reel of the past four years plays out like a movie in their heads- Bea pregnant and her stomach growing as the months went along, Bea holding her first sonogram picture of the triplets, Bea at her baby shower opening all the presents she received, Bea holding three new born babies on a nursing pillow, and everything else in between. The first time they crawled, their first steps, AJ's first hair cut, their first bike ride, story time every night, and their birthday parties and them blowing out the candles on their cake.

Jacob couldn't contain his anger. Although at the moment he couldn't decide who he was even angry at. For some heinous reason his anger went to Bea A million questions seemed to riddle one right after another.

Why didn't she tell me? Why did she never call? Didn't she want me to be part of their life? How could she let so much time go by? Where was she this entire time? Who was she staying with? Did she ever find someone else?

Somehow he found the will to phase back to human form and put his shorts back on. Leah, Embry, and Seth did the same. Jacob leaned against Sam and Emily's house. He crouched down and buried his face in his knees.

"Why the fuck didn't she tell me?" Jacob growls through clenched teeth.

"Are you fucking kidding me here Black? She did come to tell you. That day she came to La Push was to tell you she was pregnant and you fucking blew her off. Made her feel like crap. That you didn't want her. So this is all on you Black. All on you. The fact that you weren't there for anything is all your fault," Leah rages.

"It's true Jake, that's why she came here that day here. She had just found out she was pregnant," Embry tells him.

"I-I di- I did-" Jacob stutters.

"Yeah exactly, Black. You didn't anything. So don't even dare put any of this on my sister," Leah threatens him.

With that Leah left Sam and Emily's and went to work, she was gonna be late for her shift if she didn't hurry. Even though Sue and Charlie weren't married yet Leah and Bea had made an instant connection since before their parents even went on their first date. in fact they were the ones who encouraged them to go for it. since then Leah had already felt over protective of Bea, then even more after she had the children. So when Jacob started running his mouth off about this being Bea's fault she couldn't hold back her anger.

"Leah's kinda get's a little defensive when it comes to Izzy and the triplets. Izzy's been video chatting with us since before mamma and pop went on their first date," Seth explained.

"You've know about this since then? How could you not tell me?" Jacob rages again.

"Okay look as wipe. You may be my Alpha , but Izzy is my sister. She may not be blood, but she may as well be. I saw the way you talked to her that day she came to La Push to try and tell you she was pregnant. I saw what you told her and acted towards her. you broke her, Jake. You left her completely and utterly shattered. So much that she left town for four years. Not even her blood sucker ex was able to do that to her. I saw it all Jake, through Emb's pack mind. If I had been there that day I would've broke your face in. So like Leah said this is all on you. Anything you could've had with her you ruined it yourself. And also like Leah said, don't even try and put this on Izzy. This isn't my sisters fault, it's yours," Seth snaps at him and leave the way Leah did a few moments ago.

Jacob was wide eyed with surprise to have seen Seth react this way, Leah not really. She's always been a hot head, but Seth, nope. He was always so calm and level headed. Except when it came to Angela, with her he was always in protective mode. Jacob felt drained and just slumped against the house.

So sorry for going so long without updating. But I made this chapter extra long for all of y'all to enjoy. Hope y'all love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Embry stood with his arms folded, just waiting for Jacob to do something. He finally looks up and sees Embry looking at him expectantly.

"You gonna chew my ass off now too?" Jacob grumbles.

Embry just shrugs. "What more can I say Jake? There isn't. I told you to go after her that day. The second she left you should have gone to her, but you didn't. I told you to try and fight my damn brother's Alpha order and go after her, but again you didn't. You just stood there and let Sam keep you from her and look what happened!

"You missed it all Jake. You missed going to doctor's appointments with her, you missed seeing your babies on that computer thing for the first time, you missed the first time she felt them kick in her stomach, you missed going to birthing classes with her, you missed being with her while she gave birth, you missed their christening, you missed them crawl for the first time, you missed them getting their first tooth, their first steps, missed Kennedy and Charlie getting their ears pierced. God you should have heard them cry," Embry lists everything off and Jacob's head pops up.

"Those are their names?" he asks.

Embry nods. "Two girls and a boy. The girl's names are Kennedy Leah Sarah and Charlotte Rose Susanna. And the boy's name is Asher Jacob Charles or AJ," he says.

"How do they look?" Jacob asked.

"Come on, phase and I'll show you," Embry offers.

Jacob follows Embry, strips, and then phases. He shows Jacob the reels from the night before when Bea arrived with the children and her story about when she left La Push and made her way to Denver. Even included Lea's p.o.v of the day they were born.

What resonated with him was the image of his children. They were beautiful, perfect little hybrids of him and Bea. They were exactly what he pictured what his children would look like if he and Bea ever had children. Leah, Seth, and Embry were right. How could he have been so stupid?  
He phases back and makes his way back inside the house. Embry said he had to get to the shop already and had to leave. Everyone was still in their same places they were before. As he goes to sit, everyone's eyes follow him. Jacob looks up at their expectant expressions.

"Well? Did any of them have a pack pup?" Quil asks.

Jacob shakes his head. "No, they didn't," he mumbles.

"Black, I swear I know what I smelled. There's no mistaking the scents of the pack along with kids and that house was full of it," Paul insists.

"You weren't wrong Paul," Jacob mumbles.

"Then what the hell is going on? If it wasn't any of them, then who was it?" Jared asks.

"They're mine," Jacob says.

"What do you mean they're yours? How are they yours?" Paul asks.

"That car that you saw Paul, it belongs to Bells. She came for Charlie and Sue's wedding. That day that she came to La Push to talk to me, she was coming to tell me she was pregnant with my pups. And I sent her away. I told her to leave. That I didn't wanna be with her anymore. She left town that day and never came back. I missed it. I missed everything in the first three years of their lives and Bea's entire pregnancy. I have triplets and I didn't even fucking know about it. She wanted to tell me and I didn't fucking let her," Jacob screams out the last part.

All the anger he felt before was slowly turning into an agonizing pain that coursed through his body. He could feel a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," Sam tells him.

"I should've listened to him. I knew I should've listened to him, but I didn't. I'm a fucking punk for not listening to him. And look what I got," Jacob grits through his teeth.

"Listened to who?" Sam asks.

"Embry. He told me the second she left to go after her. To go and tell her I was sorry, that I wanted her back. But no, I didn't. I followed your fucking Alpha order and she left. I could have stopped her, we could've been a family right now. We could've spent all these years together, but no. I listened like a little bitch and lost the love of my life and my children along with her," Jacob chokes out.

"Jake, man, I'm so sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am. If I had known I would've-," Sam attempts to say.

"You would've what Sam? Allowed me to see my girl. Allowed me to reconcile with her and right now I could be a father to Kennedy, Charlotte, and AJ?" Jacob growls shooting at Sam with his eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Jake," Sam admits while he ran his hand through his hair.

"There isn't anything to say Sam. I wanted to go to her so badly the second she left. I wanted to run and tell her that everything she asked about our relationship wasn't true. That I loved her more than anything and thought of her every second of every day. I wanted to hold her in my arms and just be with her. But no like a little bitch I allowed you to keep me from her. I wasn't even allowed to look her in the eye. But her voice said everything. I broke her. Seth was right," Jacob says. He seemed to be breaking even more, if that was even possible.

"Seth was right about what?" Emily asked.

"That I broke her even more than that filthy bloodsucker ex of hers did. With him, yeah she was sad and took her a while to get her self confidence back, but she never ran away. She didn't leave for four fucking years because she was so broken. I did that to her. God I'm such a piece of shit," Jacob spits out.

"But you could fix it man. I'm sure you can. Go and see her, tell her everything that you wanted to tell her four years ago. She loves you man. I saw the way you two were. Seriously y'all were like some couple from a chick flick. I was more than sure the second you became legal y'all would get married," Quil attempts to sound encouraging.

Jacob shakes his head. "You didn't hear her voice that day she left, dude. She sounded so hurt and broken. And it's even worse because she was trying to tell me something super important and I didn't even let her tell me. God I'm the worst person ever. I told her I wouldn't abandoned her like her bloodsucker ex and that I would always love her," Jacob explains.

"Just go see her, or at least go and see your children. Do they even know about you?" Emily asked.

He shrugs. "I don't know. I don't know anything about them other than what Embry showed me through pack mind," Jacob explains.

"How does Emb know?" Sam asked.

"Ever since Bells went to her first doctor's appointment she has made and sent thousands of photos and videos of her and everything having to do with the triplets to Charlie and the Clearwaters. The first time they crawled, their first tooth, their first steps, when the girls got their ears pierced, their first day of preschool. Just everything! They're three years old. Three years that I wasn't there for them," Jacob says.

"What are their full names?" Quil asked.

"Kennedy Leah Sarah, Charlotte Rose Susanna, Asher Jacob Charles," Jacob says.

"She must have thought about you a little bit," Quil tells him.

"What makes you say that?" Jacob asks.

"She named the boy after you and one of the girls your mamma. She obviously thought of you some," Quil tries to sound optimistic.

Jacob shakes his head, slightly defeated. This was true, although he had no idea under what circumstances Bea had chosen the names of the children. He wanted so badly to hold onto some faith that there could still be some shred of hope that he hadn't completely burned that bridge with Bea all those years ago. He really had missed her with everything he had. There wasn't a moment that he wasn't thinking about her, it was only his pack responsibilities that kept his mind off her at times. And now that he knows she had his children, the feeling was even more intense.

Bea was having such a wonderful afternoon with her mamma and the children in P.A. Denver was by no means a warm climate, it was always cool like Washington, but Bea missed being close to the ocean. It was a luxury she didn't always have. They spent a good portion of the morning doing the final selections of the flowers for the ceremony and reception, also choosing the bouquet's for Sue, the maid of honor, bridesmaids, and boutonnieres for the groom and groomsmen. The cake tasting was next, which Sue allowed the triplets to decide the flavors and frosting. Bea protested, that this was her and Charlie's wedding and that they should choose what they wanted. However Sue told her if the children liked the cake, than she knew everyone else would also.

The cake was gonna be triple tiered and covered with a vanilla buttercream frosting, each layer was gonna have different cake flavor. Kennedy chose a lemon with coconut filling, Charlie chose a chocolate Praline crunch with mascarpone cream filling, and AJ chose a tres leches with butterscotch filling. They were all delicious and Sue agreed they were the best out of all the selections.

Meeting the photographer didn't take long, although their outings had eaten away at most of their morning and early afternoon. By two thirty the triplets were hungry and so were Bea and Sue. Finding a little trattoria nearby they all stopped for lunch. Leah actually met them for lunch because afterwards they all had to go and do their dress fittings. Bea ordered a panini and a large bowl of Wedding Soup, it was her favorite. She ordered the children spaghetti and meatballs. Finishing their food, Leah went and ordered the triplets scoops of chocolate gelato. Again, Bea protested against this because they had already eaten plenty of sugar at the cake testing. Again she was shouted down by Aunt Leah and the children got their ice cream. Bea just rolled her eyes at her sister. The dress shop was only a few blocks away so they all walked.

Going inside Bea took her Tablet out and started going over cases that she had put on hold for the vacation, she had her assistant Lad forward everything to her in spite of Cara's explicit orders to forget about work for these four weeks and focus on being with her family again. Also while trying to work in some studying time, she was also studying to be a lawyer. She was going to law school online and already getting ahead with some studying for her bar exam. Bea didn't know how to not do her everyday routine exactly, for four years her life consisted of work, work, work, and more work. In between that she used her time to study to become a paralegal. Which she did become and was now focused on becoming an associate, while also being a full time mother. The only times she was able to relax, just a little bit, was when she, the triplets, the Cullen's, and some members of her family would go on family vacations. They would take about five or six a year, but would only leave for about a week. Even then she would find time to study and do school assignments. She was never really ever away from her job or school work.  
Even going over case files and reviewing affidavits were taking the edge off. She was on her third page of the Sosa case when Leah came and sat down next to her.

"I thought you were on vacation?" She tells her.

"I am," Bea says not taking her eyes off the Tablet's screen.

"Then why are you looking at case files? That's work?" Leah tells her.

"Just going over some stuff and reviewing them. I'll be off in a minute," Bea tells her. Her eyes still fixated on the screen.

"Well your minute is up. It's your turn to be measured," Leah tells her.

Bea groans and puts her Tablet back in her purse. The next hour and half Bea chooses a dress style and is measured. Sue's wedding colors were dark ivory and dark gray. The dresses were dark gray and made of chiffon. Bea's went down mid thigh and went out into a flowy skirt and was strapless with a convertible top and a sweetheart neckline that could be tied as over the shoulder or as a halter top. Bea secretly kinda loved it.

For Bea clothes shopping was still such a laborious task, she would rather be studying for her bar exam. Which she felt was a better use of her time than standing like a statue while some perky blonde with way too much makeup took her measurements. On the drive back to La Push she took her Tablet out again and began to study. If she stuck to her schedule she would be a lawyer in less than a year and half. She really wanted to get ahead here. Cara really has been the most wonderful mentor, she even gave Bea specific items and sections to study that would be more beneficial to know for the actual exam. Topher had offered his help, several times and that was also invaluable for her.

Arriving back at the house, Bea had the triplets go and study their daily lessons. She wanted the triplets to bring their work books with them so they wouldn't fall behind. Leah went with the triplets to help them. Bea thanked her because she really did wanna get back to studying. She had been studying for almost an hour when she felt her phone vibrate. Checking her phone, she saw that she had a text from Rosalie.

Hey Bea how was the drive from Denver? Did you get there okay?

Bea typed a response

Yeah we did. Sorry I didn't text you earlier than now we got in and family time started almost immediately. Kennedy and Charlie are gonna start asking about you pretty soon, I'm sure of it. And AJ is gonna start asking for Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper.

Leah chose that moment to walk in the room and plop on the couch.

"Hey what's up?" She asks.

"Rosalie just texted. Wanted to make sure that we got here safe from Denver," Bea explains.

"I still can't believe that you kept in touch with them even after they abandoned you in the woods like that," Leah huffs under her breath.

"Be nice, Lee. And F.Y.I Rose, Emmett, and Jasper left the night of my birthday. They knew it was gonna end badly with Ted so they didn't wanna stick around. They made amends with me and I decided to forgive them, okay? And it was just Ted that did the ditching in the woods, not the entire family. Let me remind you that you were the one who told me to give them a chance. This was all settled four years ago, Lee," Bea reminds her.

Leah just rolls her eyes and reads a magazine that she grabbed from the coffee table. It aggravated Leah that the vamps still kept in contact with her sister, especially considering now that she was a werewolf and knew what they were. But yes, it had been settled due to obligated terms, and that Leah was okay with the Cullens being around her sister, nieces, and nephew. She remembered the day Bea had told her, Embry, and Seth that she had run into Rosalie all those years ago. Seth and Angela had barely imprinted and were getting to know each other.

Bea was almost four months pregnant, Charlie and Sue had been dating a couple weeks by then. Leah and Bea had started video chatting a couple months before, encouraging their parents to just go for it. After a few video chats Seth and Embry joined in on them as well. Bea had started working nonstop which worried Leah, Seth, Embry, Charlie, and Sue. She assured them that she was fine and would start her maternity leave in just a few months.

It was on one video chat that Bea mentioned that she was coming out of yoga class, she had started taking yoga to help with her blood pressure. It had been kinda high in the beginning and was recommended by her gynecologist as a stress reliever. It seemed to work. When Bea was coming out a session at her local gym she saw Rosalie Hale coming out of a class that had just finished. Bea nearly had a panic attack when she saw her. Rosalie of course recognized her scent and locked eyes with her. The panic ensuing attack was also sensed by Rosalie, quickly she went over to Bea. Trying to calm her down. When Leah heard about this interaction, she immediately found any means to get ahold of Rosalie Hale and her twin brother and her husband. She of course wanted to know what they were doing in Denver, if they had followed Bea there, and if the rest of the Cullens were there with them. Especially Ted.

"Calm down, Clearwater. It's just me, my twin, and my husband here. The rest are somewhere back east, at least my father, mother, and sister are. As far as my older brother, not sure. Haven't seen or heard from him in months," Rosalie assured her.

"Fine, but did you follow my sister there?" Leah asks again.

"No, I did not. It was pure coincidence that we happen to find each other here. She told me she was pregnant. I assume you know who the father is considering you and her are so close?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I do. She's practically my sister."

"Is he Quileute?"

"Yes, he is."

"Am I right in assuming that the wolves are back on the Reservation considering you know who and what I am?"

"Yes, we are."

"Are you a wolf as well?"

"Yes, I am."

"Is her child's father a wolf as well?"

"Yes, he is."

"Does she know that he's a wolf?"

"No, she doesn't know anything."

"Even you and your brother haven't told her anything? Why not?"

"You were here before fifty years ago with your brother and parents with the old pack, Blondie. No one is supposed to know about us. So until further notice we can't say anything. Our tongues are literally tied. Also need to consider that Izzy doesn't want Baby Alpha to know she's pregnant," Leah growls.

"Yes, she mentioned that. Seems incredibly adamant with that subject. Avoids it at all costs," Rosalie says.

"Yeah, she does the same with us whenever we bring up Black."

"So how many have phased?"

"We've had ten so far. Although like three, maybe five, seem to be showing signs of phasing because some red headed bitch seems to be sticking close to the area. She's been doing a good job in evading us. Took out some red eyed leech with dreadlocks a few weeks back. Then some other red eyed girl, scared the crap out of her, if that was possible, when she saw us," Leah explains.

Rosalie knew exactly who Leah was talking about and explained who they were, except the girl, but she could only imagine who she was. Rosalie went into explaining why and who she was probably after. This made Leah, Embry, and Seth- when they were informed about what happened with Bea, very upset and anxious about her safety. They didn't wanna do it but had no choice but to ask Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett to remain in Denver to stay close to Bea and keep her safe. Although this went against every instinct they had when they made this agreement. So it did not surprise Leah when Bea called her and asked her opinion if she should allow the Cullens back in her life. In the back of her throat Leah wanted to scream not to trust them and get as far away from Denver and back home to the Rez, but Leah knew it was safer to be away from La Push for the time being, so she advised Bea to give them a chance.

Seth and Embry were also incredibly angry that the Cullens were their only option at the moment, but they knew she needed protection and the Cullens were their best bet for the time being. None of them could leave without rousing suspicion from the pack. Over the months that Rosalie and her family stayed in Denver they grew close to Bea again, and stayed in touch and helped her in any way they could. Even met Mrs Danes. They grew close to her as well and helped with her funeral arrangements when she passed away. Bea of course didn't know about Leah's involvement with the Cullens and them staying in Denver to protect her and the children, Leah wanted to make sure it remained that way.

"So how many times a week do you and Blondie hang out?" Leah asked.

"Like four, five times a week. They're my emergency contacts back home, you know now that Kenna died.

Sometimes Rose picks the children up from daycare and makes them dinner if I'm running late from the office or if I'm late out of court, or study group. It's only for a few hours. Jasper is the only one who isn't with them consistently. He comes back and forth between Denver and wherever he goes. Never really asked though. And Rose also watches the house while I'm on my run," Bea explains.

"I thought you had a nanny for all that?" Leah says.

"I do."

"Then why do you have the bl- I mean the Cullens pick up the triplets and watch them if you have someone for that?"

"Because Lee they love Rose and Emmett, they are their Godparents. They like to see them as much as they could. Besides Anya isn't a full time nanny, she's only part time."

Leah nods, but was growling in frustration in her head. She often discussed with Embry and Seth about how safe it was to having the Cullens in close proximity to the triplets considering they were Jacob's. They often came to the conclusion and Sue agreed that if they were to phase at all it would be after they turned fifteen or even seventeen or around that age, which seemed to be the age that most of the pack phased, except Sam. Also the fact that the children were conceived before Jacob phased made the possibility even less, but the fact that they were the true Alpha's children was also taken into consideration. Sue and Charlie often wanted to consult with the rest of the council about this, but again they wanted to keep all this quiet until it was absolutely necessary. It was also incredibly difficult for them both to keep Bea's life a secret from the council, but they wanted to respect their daughter's wishes.

It was dinner time and Bea insisted on making dinner for everyone. She said after the long day they had Sue should relax. Bea even suggested she go and take a nap and Leah offered to watch the children while she cooked. Bea cooked five bone in pork loins with apple and cranberry sauce with orzo pasta, roasted asparagus, and three loaves of very garlicky bread for dinner. When everything was finished Bea called everyone for dinner. They all praised her cooking endlessly. Embry and Seth almost finished a whole loin themselves, Bea couldn't believe how much they were able to eat. Even through the years she saw the large volumes of food they ate and couldn't fathom how they managed to look how they did.

Jacob had not gone home since the morning. He had been phased all day burning off every mood swing that seemed to change every twenty minutes. If Rachel didn't live at the house with Paul he would have been worried for his pappa.

The house he was building was almost finished, only a few things needed to be added for it to be completed, then they could start moving in all the furniture inside the house, which was stored inside his new steel workshop that he had installed the year before. He was eager to have it finished. It was feeling too cramped for him at his pappa's. Also the constant memories of him and Bea constantly plagued him. Everywhere in the house a memory of when they were happy was remembered and it burned him, badly. What made it even worse for him was that in the back of his closet he still kept all of Bea's old things. When they were together they had practically lived together, she kept things here at his place. And he at hers. Jacob had kept it all. Over the years he couldn't find it in himself to throw any of it away. They were his last memories of Bea, his only way keeping a part of her with him. It was slightly insane, but he didn't care. It was what had kept him slightly sane all these years.  
The day that Bea left kept replaying in his head over and over again. He couldn't seem to think of much else.  
Practicing his phasing and control was still a pain in the ass, but he was getting better. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that in a couple weeks he would be able to see Bea again. He missed his girl so much. Even something as simple as holding her close and burying his nose in the hollow of her neck, he missed so much. But Sam kept on insisting that he wasn't ready to see anyone and could hurt Bea. He most certainly didn't want that. Already been introduced to Emily and saw first hand what could happen if a wolf lost control. That was the only thing that kept him away from Bea. He asked Sam what he should say if she ever came by because he already knew her, she wouldn't be able to stay away either. He told him to tell her anything to get her to leave, to not even wait if he lost control. Get her to leave before that even happened. When he came out of a brush of trees he could smell her immediately and didn't know how in control he would be if he saw her.  
Again being Bea, she didn't wait for Jacob to come to her, she went to him. He could hear her heart beating erratically and hear her gasp out when she got close. He asked her what she was doing here. She answered and said they needed to talk. Listening to Sam he told her the words that he knew that would cut deep and get her to leave. They were the worst blasphemy ever spoken and poison on his tongue as he said them. They literally burned his mouth and hurt to do so, but he constantly felt his Alpha's words to him.

"Don't engage, just get her to leave, don't look at her in the face because it'll be so much harder," Sam told him and made sure he remembered.

When she asked if what they shared meant nothing to him, didn't he love her anymore, was she just some piece of ass to him he wanted to scream, beg, get on his knees, and tell her no she wasn't. She was the love of his life, he had missed her more than anything in the world, and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and never let go, but he didn't say anything. Then she shot back her own poison and told him he was worse than her bloodsucker ex. That cut him deep. It was only Sam's Alpha order that kept him firmly planted where he stood. He could hear her truck speeding away out of sight. He could hear one of the guys come up behind him.

"Dude what the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you let her go? Go after her," Embry tells him.

"I can't Sam says-" Jacob starts to say.

"Fuck my brother and his damn Alpha order, go after her. Dude she sounded super pissed and super sad. Seriously go, what if when you are finally able to talk to her again she doesn't forgive you?" Embry asks.

"I wanna go after her. You have no idea how bad I wanna go after her," Jacob says.

"Then what the hell man? Go!" Embry insists.

"Embry quit running your mouth off, you have graveyard patrols until 4 am for the next two weeks for what you just said and suggested to your pack brother. Now get moving!" Sam orders.

Embry shoots daggers at Sam, he strips behind a tree brush and phases. Jacob on the other hand heads home and tells his pappa what happened between him and Bea, then what Embry had suggested. Billy of course agreed with Sam. That it was best for him to stay away.

Not knowing how he was able to stay away, he managed to stay away for three days from Bea. He was patrolling near the border a few miles away from her house. For a single moment he didn't care about Sam's Alpha order, he wanted to and needed to see her. He knew she would be pissed off but he didn't care even if it was just from afar, he needed to see her. Climbing the tree near her window he looked in and saw it empty. Looking at her bed, it looked like it hadn't been slept in for days. The window was open a crack and he opened it. Looking around he saw that her favorite pillow was missing. Looking in her closet her clothes and items were gone, then going to the dresser he saw the same there, empty. Going to the bathroom all her stuff was gone here also. Knowing Charlie was wasn't home he went downstairs and saw a note on the kitchen table, it was crumpled and just thrown aside. He picked it up and read it. It was in Bea's handwriting.

Pappa I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore. I don't know where I'm  
going so don't ask. I just got in my truck and drove. And I'm not going  
to mother's so don't bother calling there. If or when I get settled some-  
where I'll call you.  
Love you XO Bea

In that moment he wished with everything in him that he could turn back time and listen to Embry and gone after her. But he didn't. Now Bea was gone and he would never get a chance to explain anything to her. Her last thoughts of him were that he didn't love her and had just used her. He wished he could die in that moment to get rid of the pain he felt for acting so stupidly.

This played like a constant reel in his head that he couldn't turn off. He finally phased back and trudged up the stairs to the house.

Billy was in the living room watching T.V when he heard Jacob walk in. He sighed in relief.

"Boy where the hell have you been all day? Sam called a meeting like 10 hours ago. Yet when I called he was saying that you left his house around 9 a.m and hasn't seen you since. That you were doing that Alpha blocking again. You missed a meeting with the council elders. I'll have to get caught up tomorrow. Why have you been in wolf form all day and not let anyone your whereabouts? That's not right," Billy scolds, irritated.

"Really not in the mood, pappa," Jacob grits out going to grab a beer.

"I don't really care if you're in the mood or not. When my son is gone all day I worry. Also as Alpha you cannot just dismiss pack meetings, especially when it's with the elders," Billy chastised him. "Now what's got you so preoccupied that you couldn't even call or check in with Sam that everything was okay?" He presses.

"You know what fuck Sam," Jacob growls out gulping down the beer and getting a second.

"I beg your pardon? You may now be Alpha, but that boy was a fine leader of this pack until you were ready to take over. You should respect him more and take advice from him, it'll serve you well," Billy suggests.

"Okay fine you know what let's talk about what a fucking nightmare Sam has made my life when he was Alpha, shall we. First he keeps me Bells, then when she comes to see me he makes me tell her to go away and that we can't be together anymore, then she fucking leaves because I break her heart," Jacob rants off downing the second beer and going for another.

"Bea? What does she have to do with all this?" Billy asked completely confused.

"Everything. She has to do with everything wrong that Sam made me do to her," Jacob yells after draining the third bottle, he went for another.

"Jake you have to understand at the moment you couldn't see her. You were much too volatile and could have hurt her," Billy attempts to reason.

"I would have never ever hurt her. I loved her with every fiber of my being. She was my everything, the only good thing that happened to me in such a long time, then you and Sam make me leave her. She left that day and never looked back," Jacob says again sounding so defeated. Continuing to drink and going for yet another.

"And what was it that she was coming to tell you that day? It obviously wasn't so important if she left," Billy points out.  
It was the first time he truly felt his wolf waken in true anger when his father had said this.

"You have no fucking idea what is was that she was gonna tell me. If I had known what I know now I would have taken my position as Alpha in that moment just so I could stop Bells and get her back," Jacob says in a deathly whisper as he downed his fifth beer.  
He was so angry at his father's remark that the bottle he held shattered in his grip. The residual liquid sprayed everywhere.

"And what is it that you know now that is so important?" Billy asks.

"She came to tell me that she was pregnant. That I was gonna be a father. But because of that fucking Alpha order I couldn't even look her in the eye as I told her to leave and never come back. Because of Sam and you, I missed out on four years of being with her and raising our children. Thank you so much for that!" Jacob yells at his father.

Billy looks at him completely stunned not knowing what to say. He looked like a fish just opening and closing his mouth.

"Jacob I- I - I didn- I didn't know, son. If I did I woul-," Billy stuttered completely not knowing what to say.

"You would've what, pappa? You know what I don't wanna hear it, I already got the bullshit sorry version from Sam earlier I don't need to hear it again from you. Quite frankly to me it's all shit. Your word means nothing," Jacob growls.

Rachel unfortunately chose that precise moment to come into the room and only heard the last part of the conversation.

"Jacob Ephraim Black who the hell do you think you are to be talking to pappa like that? And what happened here?" Rachel yells at him looking and seeing all the broken glass.

"Don't even get into this Rachel," Jacob warns her as he went about picking up the broken glass shards.

"No, I'm in it already. What the hell's going on here?" Rachel asks.

"Bells came back last night for Sue and Charlie's wedding," Jacob explains.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with the way you were yelling at pappa a moment ago?" Rachel asked confused.

Jacob went into explaining what happened at the pack meeting this morning at Sam's. She wasn't at breakfast and evidently Paul hadn't called yet, she was probably busy with patients in the office all day. She's a dental hygienist. He finally mentions how Bea came to La Push four years ago to tell him she was pregnant, but wasn't ever able to say a word about it because he was Alpha ordered to stay away from her. Then to add insult to injury told her that they couldn't be together anymore and told her not to come back.

"Four years, Rach. Four fucking years I've missed. I missed her entire pregnancy, her giving birth, naming them, being there for all their firsts. All because I was the bitch puppet of Sam and pappa. Tell me how was that fair? To me, to Bells, to my children? Huh tell me?!" Jacob yells, angry tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Jake, I am so so so so sorry. I had no idea. But you could fix it. I know you can. It's not too late. If she loves you the way you say she did, then she could forgive you, Jake. I'm sure of it," Rachel tells him trying to have the same optimism like Quil. She helped him clean up.

"You really believe that Rach? After everything I told her that day and everything I should have said, but didn't because of that fucking Alpha gag order Sam had on me and pappa backing Sam up on it. I loved her so much, Rach. She was my everything, the first and only girl I have ever truly loved. I loved her with everything in me. I would have crucified myself for her. Letting her go that day was the hardest thing I ever did. I would have gladly phased a thousand times over than feel the pain of leaving her again," Jacob grits through his teeth.

"Just go see her Jake. I remember Bea, she was always kind and forgiving. I'm sure she's still like that and it's not like she would keep your children away if you wanted to see them would she? Really just try and see if she'll let them meet you," Rachel suggests.

After several moments of deliberation Jacob decides to head over to the Clearwater's house and try his luck to see what happens. Rachel looks out the window, watching her brother make probably the most heavy handed walk of his life. She crossed her fingers and prayed that things go well. Finishing the task of cleaning, she throws away all the shards of glass in the garbage.

"That was really great of you to talk your brother, Rachel. Thank you," Billy tells her.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Jacob, and in retrospect for Bea and those children. What you and Sam did all those years ago was really fucked up, pappa. I could only imagine how torn up Jake was sending that girl away and worse knowing he had no control over what he wanted. I'm surprised Charlie and Sue still talk to you, although now I get how y'all became so distant. You and Sam were responsible for their daughter running away," Rachel tells him and leaves out the back door.

Billy was still somewhat shellshocked by the entire situation. In the last few minutes he had come to regret so many things that he had done in the last four years, he couldn't begin to think how he would make amends for everything. But he had to try, the most important was with his children, especially Jacob.

The walk to the Clearwater's house seemed like the longest walk he had ever taken in his life.

Come on you're just gonna talk to Bells not walk the fucking Green Mile. Come on man up, he told himself.  
Finally going up to the front door he knocked and waited. His stomach was in complete knots and felt like he would throw up, also wishing he had drank something way stronger than beer. A couple glasses of Old Quil's moonshine would have done the trick. He waited until he heard someone coming to the door and turned the knob. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what would come when the door opened.

When dinner was all cleaned up Seth and Embry suggested having a small family bonfire in the backyard, considering how warm the night and how clear the sky was. Only a few clouds here and there; it was rare in La Push. They also brought out some kits to make s'mores. Leah, Sue, and Angela helped the children put their marshmallows on their sticks to roast them. They were all having a great time when Leah, Embry, and Seth heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Leah said.

"How are y'all able to hear that? We're outside," Bea says.

"Great hearing I guess," Seth jokes.

Angela nudges his side and shushes him. Bea's eyebrows knit together in confusion at their reaction, but goes back to relaxing in her chair. Leah goes and opens the door. Her eyes go round and lets out a frustrated call when she sees who had knocked.

"Oh hell no. What the fuck are you doing here Black?" Leah growls out.

"I need to talk to Bells," he tells her.

"Uh yeah no that's not happening. You're gonna stay the hell away from my sister. You got it Black," Leah tells him.

"No, I'm not Leah. I don't care what I have to do but I'm gonna see her. You can't keep me from her, especially now that I know that she had my pups," Jacob argues.

"Oh so now they're your pups? Where was that fucking attitude and balls when it counted four years ago when she needed you? Oh yeah you were taking orders from Sam fucking Uley and broke my sisters heart. So no I'm not letting you near her again just so you could break it again, she's finally doing alright and doesn't need you to come back and fuck up her life again. I don't care if you're my Alpha. You're not gonna see her," Leah growls again.  
Jacob was about to protest again when he could smell Bea's scent come from inside the house. The scent was so comfortable and familiar, but was a slightly different from what he remembered. His wolf was awakened for the second time. He literally purred at how familiar Bea's scent seemed to him. Not even knowing how or when it happened he pushed past Leah and went in the direction of Bea's scent. It lead to the kitchen. She was serving herself a glass of wine.

"Leah do you want a glass? I offered one to everyone, but only mamma said she wanted one," Bea says as she poured out two glasses.

Turning around and came eye to eye with Jacob. She dropped both glasses of wine she was holding and stood there wide eyed.

Jacob looks at Bea with the same wide eyed expression, except he falls completely to his knees. The second he sets eyes on Bea, his whole world shifted, felt like it had been completely turned off its axis. The one true thing that mattered in this world to him was her. His Bells. Everything was secondary to him, including his pack. She and she alone were what held him to this earth- she was his gravity, his world, his everything.

"Bells," he breathes out.

"Oh fuck that," Leah growls out when she realized what happened.

That seemed to be the final straw for Bea because her knees buckled and her body crumpled to the floor and went unconscious.

"You fucking idiot what the hell's wrong with you? Seth get in here," Leah calls out to her brother.

Seth appears in the kitchen seconds later. The scene before him had him pissed all over again.

"What the fuck did you do to my sister, you fucking prick?" Seth growls at Jacob.

"I didn't do anything to her. All I did was look at her, she dropped the glasses she was holding, I said her name, and then she passed out," Jacob says trying to get near her.

"Yeah after you imprinted on her. Get the fuck away from her," Leah turns to to Seth. "Go get mamma and have Ang, pop, and Emb keep the triplets outside," she tells Seth.

Seth disappears and comes back with Sue a few seconds later. She already had her medical bag in her hand, immediately kneeled be side Bea and started trying to wake her. Several minutes later, Bea began to react. Sue started taking her blood pressure, it was a little high. Although considering the situation, it was certainly warranted.

"How do you feel, sweetie?" Sue asks her.

"My head hurts. What happened?" Bea croaks out.

"You fainted sweetie. Okay I'm gonna have Seth take you to the sofa, okay," Sue tells her.

Seth goes and scoops her up. Jacob was about to growl in protest, but both Seth and Leah sent him a feral glare of warning and shut him up. Sue takes her heart rate and respiration. Bea just sits with a slight vacant expression, then something makes her react.

"Where are the triplets?" she asks.

"They're in the backyard with Emb, Ang, and pop," Seth answers.

"Bring them to me," she says.

"Izzy maybe you should wait. They don't know you fainted," Leah suggests.

"No, Lee. I need to see them. They always calm me down. Seth bring them to me, please," Bea tells him with pleading eyes.

Seth nods and goes out the back door. He comes back a moment later with Kennedy, Charlie, and AJ. They go immediately to Bea's side. She sits them all on her lap and hugs them tight. Breathing in their scents from the top of their heads, she feels herself calming down already. Then Kennedy notices someone in the background for the first time and speaks up.

"Mamma, who's that?" Kennedy asks pointing her little finger in the direction.  
Bea looks in the direction that Kennedy points and pales again. If it wasn't for the fact that she was already holding her children in her arms giving her a small semblance of calm she would have reacted the same way she did a moment ago.

Took me forever to type this chapter up and I had so much fun writing it. Hope y'all enjoy it!  
Special thanks to April-Showers82 for being an amazing pre-reader and for posting my chapters for me. Ur amazing hon thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all the people who left reviews. Y'all are awesome. Special thanks to April Showers82 for being my pre-reader and for posting my chapters for me. Ur amazing hon.

"What is he doing here?" Bea breathes out, her eyes wild.

They seemed to be pleading an explanation from Leah, Seth, Embry, and Angela. Everyone except Charlie had made their way inside the house.

"Who's he mamma?" AJ asks her.

"What your name?" Kennedy asks him.  
Jacob looks from Leah, to Seth, to Embry, to Bea almost asking for permission to speak. If the situation wasn't so tense and uncomfortable it would have been hilarious. Their big strong Alpha wolf acted like a timid new pup, it was hard to keep from laughing watching him. Bea looks at Leah and Seth, they shrug. Charlie had come inside by now, he had an arm around Sue. They did the same shrug when Bea looks at them. As do Angela and Embry. Bea then turns and looks at Jacob, gives him one single curt nod. Almost giving him the go ahead to speak.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black," he tells the triplets.

"Your name like my name. My name Asher Jacob Charles Black," AJ tells him.

"Are you friend to Aunt Leah, Uncle Seth, Uncle Embry, and Aunt Angela?" Kennedy asks him, her little eyes wide and curious.

"Umm yeah kind of. I'm an old friend of your mamma's also," Jacob tells them looking at Bea.

Knowing that this moment would come eventually, Bea just didn't think it would be so soon and have absolutely no warning to prepare for it. Taking a deep breath, she prepares to introduce her children to their father for the first time.

"AJ, Kennedy, Charlie, this is Jacob Black. He's your pappa," she tells them.

Kennedy and AJ's eyes go round with surprise and then smile. Charlie on the other hand, who was sitting between her brother and sister, wiggles out of the center and runs out of the room, then rushes upstairs. Everyone watches her as she runs. Jacob looks shocked at her action and looks at Bea with an almost scared expression on his face. Bea pulls him aside, taking him into the kitchen when she notices his expression.

"Did I do something wrong? Is she okay?" Jacob asks.

"They're smart. All three of them, way above and beyond the learning curve for their age, but they all suffered from some social disabilities. They didn't wanna play with other children at the daycare. They would only play with each other. So I switched them to a daycare/preschool that specialized in helping children who suffered from social and learning disabilities. They've gotten way better, Kennedy was the first to open up and make friends. AJ took a little longer but he has slowly been making friends also. Charlie on the other hand hasn't been able to acclimate like her brother and sister, she still hasn't been able to come completely out of her shell," Bea explained.

"What does that mean? For her, when she has to start school?" Jacob asked.

"She works with a special group of children in the preschool with the same social anxiety like hers. The therapist/teacher that teaches the group says Charlie seems to be doing better, but doesn't wanna push her into something she isn't ready for. As of this moment she doesn't seem to be there quite yet," she explains further.

"Again what does that have to do with the way she reacted just now?" Jacob asked wanting to know.

"She has a hard time around new people. I think she'll have an especially hard time around you though," she says.

"What? Why?" He asks, his voice going up several octaves.

"A few months ago AJ asked who their father was, I didn't tell them anything specific. Just that he lived in La Push and was Quileute. Over time they started to notice things closely, seeing other children with both their parents. AJ and Kennedy said they wanted a pappa too.

"Charlie on the other hand didn't seem too keen on the idea. She told me one day that why would they need a pappa. They already had a mamma. I didn't know what to tell her anymore. Not really sure how to explain that situation to a three year old," Bea said sadly.

"So she doesn't want me?" Jacob asked, the thought of his daughter not wanting him around felt like a knife to the heart all over again.

"I don't know what to tell you. They learned to play the violin last year and it has helped more than I ever thought possible. They're amazing at it. I should go and check on her", Bea says leaving Jacob in the kitchen.

Climbing the stairs, Bea goes to the triplets room and opens the door. Charlie is sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, she had her stuffed frog to her chest. Bea goes to sit beside her and pulls her onto her lap.

"Are you okay bug?" Bea asks her.  
Charlie just shrugs.

"Remember what Ms. Erin told you. If you're feeling something don't be afraid to say so, okay. So if you're feeling something about what happened downstairs go ahead and tell me," Bea tells her.

"I don't know if I want a pappa," she tells Bea.

"What do you mean sweets?" Bea asks.

"Ms Lisa was reading us a story one day. The story showed a mamma and pappa when the baby was born. Why was pappa not there when we born? Only nanna was there wit Aunt Leah. Where was pappa?" Charlie asked, her large eyes welled up with tears, they were so like Jacob's.

Knowing her children were smart was a given, she however didn't expect them to be asking questions like this at their age. It also broke Bea's heart to see her daughter so broken hearted and also had no idea how to explain a situation like this to her or her other children, if they were to ask.

"He just couldn't be there sweets. But he could be here now while we visit. You could get to know him here. How about it sweets?" Bea suggests to her as she rubs the back of her hand on Charlie's cheek.

Again, Charlie starts to chew on her lip and the looks at her mother. She nods, still clutching her frog.

Meanwhile downstairs Jacob walked out of the kitchen and back to the backyard where everyone seemed to have gone, he saw two of his children with Embry and Seth. They had them on their shoulders and were chasing Leah and Angela around the large yard with Sue and Charlie laughing from their lawn chairs. The fire was still going. Kennedy and AJ's laughter could be heard as they chased their aunts. Jacob just looked on the scene, it made him feel even more shitty and depressed than he was a few moments ago. He could be the one playing and making his children laugh, but they didn't know him and it was all his fault. Charlie noticed Jacob looking on and saw his frown. He walked over to him.

"What are you thinking about Jacob?" Charlie asked him.

"How much I wish I could turn back the hands of time, go back four years and do everything so differently. I hate Sam and pappa so much," Jacob murmurs.

Charlie closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Jacob you're an adult now and therefore I feel like I can be candid and speak freely with you now. This entire situation wasn't all their fault. You share some of the blame here," he tells him.

Jacob's head snaps and looks at Charlie like he had lost his mind.  
Charlie noticed this expression. "Let me explain why. Four years ago you and my daughter were deeply in love, anyone with eyes could see that clearly. You made her come alive again when that filthy piece of trash left her, but then you went and did the same thing. You left her Jake. Never in a million years would I have thought that you would be capable of hurting her the way you did. Later when the truth was revealed about the wolves, yes I understood that you needed to stay away from her. But what I cannot seem to wrap my head around is the cold way you made her leave. You broke her so much that day that she left town.

"She left the comfort of her home and didn't wanna stay here anymore. What I also understand is the fact that you're the rightful Alpha of this pack, like you are now, therefore if anyone could have defied or circumnavigated that order of Sam's it could have been you. But you didn't. You didn't even allow her to speak or say why she was there. She told you it was important, you and I were the only ones who knew Bells enough to know she doesn't go to extremes. So when she says that something is important and needed to be discussed then that's the truth. She wouldn't have said it if it wasn't. That should have been your first hint, Jacob, but still you didn't allow her to speak. So all this mess you can't solely place the blame on Sam and your father. Because a lot of it is yours," Charlie tells him.

The same pit in his stomach opened up again. Everything that Charlie said hit home in an awful way. The sound of soft steps pulled him out of his reverie. Bea had come down the stairs carrying Charlie, the little girl's hands clutched a large stuffed frog. Bea went outside and set Charlie down. She sees her brother and sister on their uncle's shoulders chasing their aunts.  
Charlie goes to Charlie, "me too. Me too. Me too," she says as she raises her arms to be carried.

Charlie chuckles softly and takes his granddaughter, he places her on his shoulders and starts chasing Bea around the yard. Jacob didn't know how good an idea this was to have Bea running around the yard. She wasn't always the most coordinated person, she was known to trip over air. Although he was surprised when Charlie chased her around the yard along with Seth and Embry did with Leah and Angela, Bea was able to keep up and run around just fine. Most importantly not trip over anything. He watched as an observer, the family he had foolishly let slip away from him four years ago.  
So badly he wanted to get Bea away and speak to her privately, beg her to talk to him. He wanted to tell her everything that he wanted to tell her four years ago, especially now that he knew she was his imprint, but this wasn't the time or place to to do so. He would need much more time than the hour allocated. It was getting late and he was sure that she would be putting the children to bed soon.

It was only a few moments later when the triplets took out their violins and began to practice. They always practiced for about half an hour before bed. It was nice them playing for the entire family, it wasn't always something that was possible. Again Jacob was blindsided yet again. He didn't know much about the kind of music the triplets played, it was concerto classical. Although he knew enough to know that they were playing well above and beyond children their age. Soon Embry, Leah, and Angela get AJ, Charlie, and Kennedy, giving them piggy back rides upstairs. Then Charlie goes and scoops Sue in her arms, he carries her upstairs also. Sue blushes as Charlie carries her, but leans her head against his shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck. Seth grabs Bea, he lifts her on his back.  
"Seth Harold Clearwater, put me down this instant", she says laughing. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep from falling.  
"No can do Izzy Bear. Let's join the rest of the pack," Seth laughs as he runs upstairs after the rest of the family.  
Jacob watched all these interactions and again couldn't help the cornucopia of emotions he felt- jealousy at watching his children and imprint be so happy with others rather than him, hopeless because of the indifference that Bea showed him and the prospect that his daughter didn't want him, anger of the way his pack brother was holding his imprint, and desire- both to be accepted by his imprint and his children.  
Twenty minutes later the triplets are in bed with their teeth brushed and in their pajamas waiting for story time to begin. Everyone wedges themselves into the triplets room to read them their stories. Again Jacob just stood in the background, merely as an observer. He, like before, watched as his wolf brothers, sister, and imprint interact with his children and Bea. It again killed him to have to watch this display. When storytime ended they all said their prayers, got tucked in, kissed, and hugged everyone goodnight. Bea was the last one out, she lingered at each of the children. Gave them an extra kiss and stroked their hair. Closing the door softly behind her, she came out and saw Jacob standing near the end of the hallway. Rolling her eyes she went towards her room to get ready for bed herself. Finishing in the bathroom, she walked out and saw that he was now near her doorway.

"What do you want Mr Black?" Bea asks as she took out her Tablet and started to study.

"I wanna talk," he says after several moments of her completely disregarding his presence.  
The fact that she was calling him Mr Black stung more than he ever thought it could.

"I really don't see what there could be to talk about Mr Black. If you'll excuse me I need to study and I'm sure you need to to get home, it's late." She tells him, not bothering to look up from the screen.

"No, this is the only place I wanna be," he insists.

"Since when? You have a home Mr Black. So I suggest you get going to it," she tells him.

Having her talk to him in such a formal way was beginning to piss him off. She was acting really cold and indifferent with him, he didn't know how much more he could take. Finally after standing there for several minutes with her indifferent attitude, he decided to break the silence.

"Will you just please talk to me. I hate the way you're acting with me," he all but pleads with her.

Bea finally looks up from her Tablet and sets it on her lap.  
"And in your opinion how am I supposed to behaving towards you? Because I recall no social protocol that dictates that I have to address you in any manner other than the person who sired my children that I haven't spoken to or seen in over four years," she summarizes.

Jacob winced at her words. Hearing the words from everyone stung, but hearing the words from her were like a knife to the heart. He takes a deep breath, he pictured how this conversation would go a million times in his head. Although he never thought it would ever be under these circumstances, also that she would have his children in tow.

"Look I know the last time we spoke wasn't under the best circumstances-" he began to say.

Bea let out a derisive laugh and rolled her eyes. "You have to be fucking toying with me Mr Black. "Best circumstances"? Wow you really have a lot of nerve. Look I had one simple plan when I came here- to attend my parent's wedding, have my children spend some time with our family and my best friend from high school who will be my sister in law if my brother would get his head out of his ass and ask already. That's it. Nowhere in between there was I ever planning to ever come in contact with you. I would have to been ecstatic in knowing that I wouldn't have to see your face while I was here. Do we understand one another. Good. Now please leave," she all of course said this all rhetorically and shut the door in his face.

Not being able to contain his surprise and disappointment at the way she treated him, he just turned around and left the Clearwater house. He walked back to his father's house, the walk seemed to take just as long and weighed even heavier on his heart than it did before. Opening the door Rachel and Paul were sitting on the couch watching T.V, they both look up at him.

"So how did it go?" Rachel asked as she shut off the T.V.

"I would have preferred to drink a whole case of Rez moonshine and jump off the cliffs in the middle of January during a sleet storm combined with the worst hangover than go through that again," Jacob mumbles throwing himself on the recliner.

"That bad?" Paul asked.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"What did she say about seeing the children? Will she at least let you see them?" Rachel asked.

"She introduced me to them. Kennedy and AJ seemed to like seeing me. But other than that not much else went okay," he explains.

"What happened that was so bad?" Paul asked.

Jacob explained everything that happened during the visit including what Bea told him about the triplets social anxiety, him imprinting on her, and her kicking him out.

"So you didn't explain anything to her? Like at all? Does she even know what we all are?" Paul asked.

Jacob shakes his head. "No, she didn't let me say anything. And I don't think she knows about us. I don't think Emb, Leah, and Seth have said anything to her," he says running his hands through his hair.

"I hate to point out the irony here, man. But didn't you do the same thing to her four years ago?" Paul points out.

"You think I don't fucking know that and hate myself for it. I wish someone would just yank my fucking heart out and end me so I don't have to live with all this. The pain, the guilt, anxiety, and the love that I still have for her that was only made stronger when I imprinted on her. I want her so fucking much and she won't let me near her," Jacob growls desperately.

"Try again tomorrow. Don't give up on her Jacob. That's how you lost her in the first place. Don't make the same mistake again," Rachel encourages him.

His sister's words gave him new motivation to not give up on Bea. Or at least tell her the truth over why he left her four years ago, also why he couldn't tell her. He nods at Rachel. He leave them both and heads to his room to get a couple hours of sleep before patrol.

Never had sleep ever evaded him more than it did now. He tossed and turned, his poor queen sized bed groaned from his weight as he did. During the few moments he managed to sleep he wished he could wake up. The same dream played like a constant reel in his subconscious that he wished he could just make go away. It was the last time he was happy with Bea.

It was the Saturday after her high school graduation and he, Quil, Bea, and some friends from Forks High were having a bonfire at First Beach. They were roasting marshmallows and drinking some of Quil's "special punch". According to him, only he knew the secret ingredient. But Jacob knew. It was a few shots of his grandfather's Rez moonshine, it had everyone pretty smashed by now. Bea was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers running through his long hair. She always loved doing that and Jacob loved that she did that. As the evening wore on her friends had already gone home and Quil said he had a curfew, so it was just him and Bea. The fire was still going so they decided to stay until the fire burned out. They were both cuddled under a blanket. He laid his head against a log and she laid her head against his chest. She then started to giggle and kiss his neck.

He tried to his best to hold her and not react to her actions. He had stayed over the night before, he did this when Charlie worked night shifts. They had always took advantage of this, but Jacob being Jacob couldn't ever get enough of her. Her lips reached his pressure point, she sucked and nibbled on it. Grazing her teeth over it, Jacob couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Baby, please. You gotta stop or you're gonna give me an even harder hard on," Jacob moans.

"Hmmm. That's the entire point, babe," she says continuing to kiss him.

"Oh you are such a naughty girl. We can't though. Pappa's at home and it'll take forever to get to your place," he says trying to restrain his moans.

"Then take me right here," she challenges moving her hand down to his already grown hard on and rubbed it.

"Now? On the beach?" He says, not being able to hold back his groans.

"Uh huh. We've done it tons of other places in public. Why not the beach? It's hard to resist this hot, hard body of yours," she says as she moves her lips to his chest.

"Seriously baby you've turned into a damn nympho," Jacob says as he starts stroking her hips and skimmed his fingers against line of her leggings.

"Mmmm hmmm you're the bad boy that made me like that," she says as her lips travel down past his navel and unbuttons his jeans.

Giving a tug at his jeans and his boxers she dove under the blanket, she continued to kiss her way down to his already rock hard erection. Running the tip of her nose from the bottom to top, she took her tongue and licked the top of his head. Jacob couldn't help the pleasure spasms that radiated through his entire body as she did this.

Taking the tip of her tongue she swirled his tip and placed her lips around him and sucked using only her lips. His eyes almost rolled back into his head as she did this. Slowly and torturously she worked her way up and down, taking him in and out of her mouth. Bea used her hand and worked what she couldn't fit in her mouth, as she pumped relentlessly. She was so good at this, almost too good. He could already feel himself begin to come. He buried his fingers into her hair and tugged hard on it, he knew she loved this. Bea took one final lick and moaned hard around him. He wasn't able to hold back any more. He came hard in her mouth, looking down he could see one of his favorite sights in the world, Bea licking and cleaning him up after he had come.

"Damn, baby. You licking me like that is the hottest thing ever. Come over here little girl", he growls.

Grabbing the back of her neck, he kisses her hard and rough. Taking her bottom lip, he sucks and nips at it. She moans and spurs him on further. She straddled herself on him as he leaned back on the log. His hands start to wander to her breasts. She was wearing a strapless bra, pulling down the bra cups easily. He started running his hands over her breasts and played with her already hard nipples. Taking her hard nipple between his index finger and his thumb he began to pinch and circle it. Shuddering against him, she started rocking her pelvis against him; needing and wanting some friction. Her underwear was already soaking wet, he could feel it through the thin material of her black leggings. Slipping his other hand down her leggings, his fingers glided easily inside her soaking wet folds and her swollen clit was just begging to be petted.

Stroking her clit with two of his fingers had her rocking back and forth even more, her breath was coming out in short pants and moans near his ear. Her hands were tugging at his hair, he loves when she does this. Using his thumb to continue to stroke her clit and two of his fingers he starts pumping her hard and fast. Not much after he could feel her almost ready to come.

"You like it when I do this baby?" He growls softly in her ear, going a step further he licks the ridge of her ear and work his down to her lobe, then nibbles on it.

Throwing her head back, she moans shamelessly. "Uh huh. Just like that. Please don't stop. Please," she begs him.

"I won't, now come like a good girl all over my hand," he growls in her ear.

Almost like he had a direct channel to her, she came hard all over him. She sags in his arms. Jacob takes his hand and licks all her juices off his hand. Opening her eyes, she sees him do this. Her eyes darken with lust as he did this. She starts kissing him again, putting her tongue inside his mouth. He couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted her too badly.

"Oh baby I need you. I need you so bad. Take off your boots, leggings, and underwear," he tells her.

She did as he said.

"Get on your knees and hold onto the log," he instructs.

Again her eyes darken and her pupils dilate, biting her lip and sucking on it, she does as he says. She told him several times how much she loved it when he got dominant with her when they had sex. They both discovered this after the first few times they had sex. Other things were also discovered as well- she loved to be to be ordered around by him, his take charge attitude always made her wet. Especially when they would get kinky and rough. They did some light bondage, hair tugging- she never moaned louder than when Jacob gave her hair a good tug. She loved being tied up and getting her ass smacked by him. He loved being blindfolded by her.

He gets behind her, stroked her ass and smacks both sides. She gives a loud moan after each smack. Seeing her reaction, he does it again. She rubs her ass against his groin in appreciation. He runs a finger between her folds and feels how wet she is again.

"You like that baby, don't you? You like when I get rough with you?" He growls to her.

"Uh huh," was her only response.  
He smacks her again and tugs at her hair, thus eliciting a scream like moan from her.

"Tell me. Do you like this baby?"

"Yes! Yes, God, yes!" she all but screams out.

"Hold on tight to that log, baby, cause this is gonna get rough," he warns her.  
Again another deep moan could be heard from her. Entering her hard, she screams from the intrusion then gives a guttural growl letting him know he could continue. He thrusts her hard and fast.

"Harder. Please, harder!" She pleads.  
"You sure baby?" He pants out.

"Uh huh. Give it to me harder," she responds.  
This goes directly to his dick and he thrusts with an inhuman pace and literally fucks her with everything he had. He could feel her start to tighten around him, all he could hear was her screams and moans as he worked her over and over again.

"Oh baby I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come baby," he grunts out.

"Please make me come. I want it. I want it so bad," she moans out.

Taking his hand, strokes her clit and after only rubbing her small circles around her for a few seconds she was tightening around him so tight he almost saw stars. He gives her another tug, it makes her scream out.

"Oh fuck Jacob," she screams out. Her body just collapses.

He comes right after she does and empties himself inside her. They both collapse on the blanket and just lay there. He takes her in his arms and kisses her lips softly.

"I love you so fucking much Bells. I don't know what good I ever did to deserve an awesome person in this life like you, but I thank God everyday that I'm lucky enough to call you mine," he croons to her.

She shakes her head. "No, Jake, I'm the lucky one to have you. I was a sad mess letting a guy who didn't deserve my insecurity let me think that I was sloppy seconds, when the reality was I had the best person ever right in front of me that made me feel more whole and wanted. You are my sun and I thank God everyday for you. I love you so much, too. I wanna be like this forever," she says snuggling against him.

"We will, honey. I promise. Nothing or nobody will ever be able to take you away from me. You're my forever, I know that sounds corny and that we're too young to think stuff like that. But I could feel it in my bones that you're the one I want by my side forever. I'm so in love Isabella Marie Swan," he says stroking her cheek.

"I feel the same for you, too, Jake. I am so in love with you Jacob Ephraim Black," she says placing feather light kisses along his jaw.

"Here I have something for you," he tells her.

Reaching over to his hoodie he takes out a small threaded bag from the one of the pockets and hands it to her.

"What's this?" she asks.

"Open it. It's your graduation present," he explains.

"Jake we promised no gifts. We're both supposed to be saving all the cash we we can manage remember," Bea says, pouting.

They had been toying with the idea of going away on a short vacation and renting a small cabin during the summer before she started college in P.A. So they had been saving money for several months.

"I didn't spend any money on it, I swear. It's homemade, Bells," he assures her.

She narrows her eyes playfully at him before she unties the strings on the bag, she shakes the contents out on her palm. A simple thin silver chain falls out, but what was attached to the chain was by no means simple. Five beautiful, detailed wooden charms are attached- a small wolf, an intricate Quileute design of a sun, an ice cream cone, what looks like her truck, and a motorcycle.

"Oh my God! Jake they're gorgeous," she said in awe.

"You like it?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "No, I am so in love with it. Put it on me. Who made these?" She asks him.

His nimble fingers fasten the clasps on her wrist. "I did," he boasts proudly.

"For real?"

"Yep. Pappa taught me years ago. He's actually better at it than me. This one is a wolf, they're the spirit animal of the tribe and are our protectors. So you'll always be safe. This is a sun, cause you always say I'm your own personal sun. An ice cream cone, cause that's the first thing I bought you after we became boyfriend and girlfriend. Your truck, cause that's the first thing I ever fixed for you. And the bikes, that's what brought us together even more when we found them together," he explains.

Tears well up in her eyes and she smiles. She gets on top of him and starts to kiss him senseless, again she starts rocking herself against his groin and in the matter of seconds he's hard again. She gives him a wicked smile against his lips.

"Oh, Bells, again?" He moans against her ardent lips.

"Uh huh, please," she says.

"You stay on top this time baby. I want to see that incredible chest of your in my hands," he says as he helps her sink down on him.

They both let out audible moans as she envelops him completely. She starts rocking back and forth slowly, then quickly picks up the rhythm. He reaches up and starts to playing with her hard nipple. She throws her head back and moans his name between clenched teeth. His other hand ventures down to her stomach then down to her clit and plays with it. Her thrusts become harder, faster, more desperate. She's close, he could feel it, he wasn't far behind. He could feel his orgasm coming hard.

"Oh fuck Bells. Please don't stop, I'm almost there. Please don't stop!" he begs.

He starts thrusting his hips, meeting her thrust for thrust until they are both screaming each other's names. She collapses against him. Both their breathing is hard and fast. After recovering and dressing, they made it back to Jacob's house. Immediately falling asleep as soon as they got into their bed.

Waking up in each other's arms was always his favorite thing in the world. Getting out of bed, she headed to the kitchen to start some breakfast. Finding ingredients to make cereal crusted French toast with whipped cream and stewed berries, bacon and home fries cooked in butter. They were Jacob's favorites.

He loved watching her cook, especially when he knew all she was wearing was his t-shirt and nothing else. Coming behind her, he places his hand around her waist and starts rubbing his hands down to her ass, he gives her a smack. This makes her moan. He moves her hair to one side, then begins to placing open mouthed kisses along her neck. She stops what she's doing and concentrates on his ministrations. He wraps her hair around his hand and tugs, a loud moan comes out of her, his other hand begins to wander over her breasts- kneading them, massaging them. Pulling one up to his mouth and sucks hard on her nipple after he takes the t-shirt off.

"Jacob, please," she moans out.

"Please what baby?" He teases.

"Touch me already please," she moan out harder.

"Baby, you don't ever have to ask," he growls as he releases her breast.

He turns her around and lifts her up on the counter. He spreads her legs, she was already dripping wet. He scoots her to the very edge of the counter. He gets down on his knees and gives her a lick, he thrusts his tongue further into her folds. She throws her head back and almost screams.

"You like that?" He asks her.  
She doesn't even say words, she just moans and groans.

Using his lips to suck on her clit and two of his fingers to pump her, he feels her walls tighten around his hand. Her hands go to his hair and she tugs. This earns her a growl from him and makes her combust spontaneously. She screams out his name.

Opening her eyes a moment later, they're hooded and filled with lust. Her eyes are almost black her pupils are so dilated. His looks was the same. He gets her down from the counter and turns her around.

"Hold onto the counter baby," he growls into her ear.

He lifts her slightly, smacking her ass as he does this. She does as she's told and moans out from the feeling of his breath against her ear.  
enters her. A deep throated moan escapes them both. He is relentless. Without any preamble he thrusts her hard and fast, which she had no objection to. Her moans were nothing short of absolute pleasure.

"Oh fuck Jacob. That feels so good babe. Harder. Please fuck me harder!" she tells him.

"You want it harder baby?" he growls out.

"Fuck me as hard as you can. I need it so bad babe. I need to feel you hard," she begs him.

"Oh baby. Come for me, my baby girl. Come all over my dick," he growls as he slips a hand between her folds and teases her clit relentlessly.

"Jacob!" She screams out and let's go completely.

She tightened around him so hard it actually hurt. She came and came and came. She had never come this hard in her life before.

He sets her down and after a few minutes of recovery goes back to making breakfast. When she's finished, he sits her down on his lap. They feed each other the yummy food she cooked. He even eats whipped cream off her nose and lips. This makes her giggle.

Jacob couldn't imagine how his life could get any better.  
It was the next day when Bea had to work double shifts and he was at home working in his garage when the signs of phasing were hitting hard, fast, and his life as he knew it would change forever. Not just because he turned into a horse sized wolf that protected the Rez from vampires, but because he would later lose the one person that meant everything and anything to him in the world.

It was times like these that he wished that Sam was still Alpha so he could order him not to think about this. It constantly plagued him. These sweet, hot, happy moments with Bea are what sustained him during her absence. So many times he wanted to go to Charlie and have him tell him where Bea was, he was more than positive that he knew. Although a part of him knew he wouldn't have told him, even if he begged him.  
In truth he didn't deserve to know where she was. He wasn't worthy of her then. He had royally fucked up, but he took Rachel's words to heart. He wouldn't give up this time. He would find some way to get through to her. He had to, he promised himself he wouldn't lose her a second time. Especially now that he knew she had his children and she was his imprint. He had much more than Bea to loose this time. He could really lose a chance at having and being a real family with her. Something he had always wanted so desperately with her. By some graceful miracle he was able to get at least an of sleep before he had to patrol.

Please leave reviews. I love getting them and help my writing. Hope you enjoyed this. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

So beyond sorry for making everyone wait this long for a chapter. S

Nearing the time of the end of his patrol, he passed by the Clearwater's house. The sun was barely beginning to rise. As he neared the house, he felt Bea's presence strongest near the window on the second floor that had a large oak tree near it. He smiled at the irony of it, this room was much like her bedroom in Forks. Using his wolf agility, he climbed the tree and into her room. Her hair was draped softly down her back, thick eyelashes brushed over the top of her cheeks. Realizing what a creep move it was to be watching her sleep he jumped down from the window sill. Walking towards his house when he heard the back door to the Clearwater's open. Seconds after he saw Bea coming out and closed the door. She was wearing black track pants and a black fitted windbreaker that showed off her luscious curves.

Always having the most beautiful body that just made him want to run his hands all over, now it was all the more pleasing from having children. Her curves were more pronounced, her ass was bigger, and her breasts. He swore they seemed to have gone up a cups size.

Following her down to the beach, he saw her start a smooth and steady jog. She hadn't really been one for sports, except maybe cliff diving and hiking in the woods. So seeing her jog, especially having clothes special for it, made him think she did this regularly. She really had changed a lot these past few years.

Not being able to watch much more, this to him was like rubbing salt on an already gaping wound that was torn opened yesterday. Again Charlie's words rang in his head once more, that this situation wasn't all on Sam and his father. Some blame was on him. He couldn't dispute that. Going home he needed to get some hours of sleep before he headed to the garage for his shift. But he couldn't find the will to go back home. Remembering the night before and how hard it was to fall asleep. He was convinced it was attributed from having too many memories of him and Bea there together. A lot of times some of the guys would crash at Sam's place, but he couldn't seem to go there either. Heading to his office at the garage where he kept pullout couch, extra clothes and uniforms, and had a full bath adjacent to his office. Hopefully he will be able to sleep before he had to work.

Waking Bea dressed for a jog down at the beach. Going at a nice steady pace, the beach was a lot different from her neighborhood in Denver. Although she had missed the roughness and the ruggedness that was La Push and Forks. You had to drive a good half hour out of the city to see this back in Denver. Finally about a hour long jog and doing some yoga on the beach, she headed back to the house and took a shower and dress herself. Waking up, bathing, and dressing the triplets. They all headed downstairs to start some breakfast. It was Saturday and no one was up yet. Even on the weekends Bea was busy. She would get errands done, as much studying she could possibly work in, two hours of intense cardio, the triplets would be with their nanny for a few hours, then after they would have some family time. Sometimes Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper would join them, but only for a few hours. Their day would always start early today regardless of the day of the week. The triplets jump to help Bea make breakfast.

By the time everyone came down for breakfast Bea and the triplets had made some apple cinnamon scones, veggie frittatas, bacon, and blueberry ricotta pancakes. Sur thanked her endlessly and assured her that she shouldn't have cooked. She had made dinner the night before and should be resting. It was after all her vacation time.

After they all ate Leah and Angela suggested they all take the children on a trip to Second Beach, it was more private than First Beach. Packing some toys that Sue had bought for the children and a cooler with snacks for the children, everyone piled into Leah's Excursion and headed to the beach. The triplets were dressed in light yet warm clothes so they could enjoy the beach. Leah and Angela walked with them down to the tide pools and showed them the magical wonderland that was just inches under water. The triplets had been to the beach countless times and so many different places; Catalina Island in California, Boca del Rio in Veracruz in Mexico, the Hamptons, Martha's Vineyard, Mykonos and Santorini in Greece, Bologna in Italy, and Cannes in France. These were some of the family's absolute favorites. Like Bea the triplets were fascinated by tide pools, they seemed to be so enamoured with the starfish, sea plants, and sea anemones that their aunts showed them.

Deciding to stay behind on the beach on the large blanket they had all brought. She managed to sneak away her Tablet, because as usual Leah, and now the added annoyance Angela, were ragging on her constant studying and working and not enjoying her visit home. Especially during family time like now.

A short while later she decides to take a walk near a trail near the tree line. She hikes for several minutes until she comes upon a fallen tree, she sits down and takes in her surroundings. It sorta reminded her of the only two people she had ever dated. One she had completely forgotten about and was nothing but a distant memory of a much too naive young girl who didn't know any better and for every intent and purposes was completely insane in her opinion.

She hated who she was with Edward Cullen. Remembering him for who he truly was. Just as an infatuation for a girl who didn't know any better, because she couldn't even really call it love. She never really knew who he was or embraced what would have been the consequences of the continuation of their relationship. Which also meant that he never really knew her as well either. She really was too young at the time to even know herself.

Once a couple years ago when while she was attending Easter mass with Kenna, she actually gave thanks to him for leaving her because she didn't think she would have ever had the free will to do it herself, he had her so drugged on him it would have been impossible. It was after he left that the world seemed to be clearer and less obstructed without his presence that she was able to see life the way it truly was. His natural ability to draw humans and dazzle then seemed to be the motive behind her infatuation, which lead her to question whether a lot of the relationship and whether it was real or not. The first time they were truly alone he told her that her blood was more potent- more desirable than anyone else's that he had ever come across.

In hindsight this is when she should have left well enough alone and cut him from her life. Over time she noticed the more time she spent in close proximity to him, the more clouded her world around her seemed to get, like a haze. A drug haze that he had her in. Once he told her you're my own personal brand of heroin. The sad and harsh reality was that he had over time become her own brand as well. She felt nothing but shame in realizing this. Although it made getting over him a lot more simple.

He was now was more of a beautiful marble figment of her past that belonged on the pages of fairy tales and things that shouldn't be brought into real life and kept at a distance. Which in reality was how he seemed to keep her.

The second however was far more special and all together harder to forget. For one simple reason, he never kept her at a distance. He was human of bones, flesh, and blood- in the literal sense. He treated her as an equal, always. His love was always shown and on display for the world to see. He never treated her as though she was made of glass or a pretty ornament that should be admired from afar or placed on a pedestal. He was rough and honest with her, not afraid to be real with her. She loved this about him. He was sweet, honest, rough, real, and loving all in one. Jacob Black was her perfect counterpart. They balanced each other in ways that seemed almost uncanny.

Quickly disbanding these thoughts because she couldn't think about them anymore. They only made her heart ache and remember things that she had been working so hard to forget all these years. She now had a plan and wanted to stick to it- work her ass off, get her degree, pass the bar, and become partner at her firm by thirty five. She was almost twenty three, so she had plenty of time to do so.

Her phone began to vibrate and pulled her to the present. She checked and saw that she had a text. It was from Rose.

Hey Bea. How are the children? Did y'all get there safely. I miss y'all already.

Bea smiled and typed a response.

They're great. We're great. They're gonna start asking for their aunt and uncles pretty soon LoL. We're at the beach right now. Angela and Leah took the children to see the tide pools. I went on a short hike. Should probably head back in a lil bit. I miss y'all already.

Only seconds later she got a response.

You're at the beach? In La Push? Have you into HIM yet?

Bea sighed knowing who she was referring to and rolled her eyes.

Yes, unfortunately I have. He had the nerve and audacity to come to my parent's house to speak to me. Said he wanted to talk. Can you believe that? But I sent him away saying that there was nothing to discuss. You and Lee would have been proud.

Smiling at how she handled herself the night before, she was so proud of herself. For several moments she didn't believe herself capable of turning him away, but she did. Noticing the time she saw that she had already been gone longer than she thought and started walking back. Leah and Angela were already setting up lunch on a blanket with the children.

"Who brought all this?" Bea asked she sat down and sat Charlie in her lap.

"Emb and Seth," Leah said handing her a plate filled with food.

"Where are they?" Bea asked.

"They went back to the car to get the coolers that have the drinks," Angela answered as she opened a bag of chips for Kennedy and AJ.

The boys came back, they all started eating the tasty food that Sue sent them all. The triplets told their uncles all about what they saw at the tide pools while they ate. When everyone finished they cleaned up and put all the trash in the coolers. The triplets went off a little aways and played with all the new beach toys that their grandmother bought them. Bea shared about her chat with Rose.

Leah and Seth of course had told Angela about the night before and how Jacob had imprinted on Bea. Embry began to shift around while Leah cuddled next to him. Bea of course noticed this.

"What's up Emb?" she asked.

"Have you ever wondered . . . . . if maybe you should . . . . . I don't know . . . . . . maybe talk . . . . to Jake again? Possibly?" Embry mumbled.

She gaps at him. "I'm sorry I think I just had a small stroke. What?" she snapped at him.

"Look, Izzy, you're my sister in law and my family. And your children are my nieces and nephew. I love you all. You know I was never too close with my mother and I never knew my father. My friends have been my family and now we all are family. That's why I brought this up. Kennedy, AJ, and Charlie already met Jake. Do you really wanna keep the from him? Kinda the way you were kept from Charlie?" Embry explains.

Taking a deep breath, she thought about what Embry told her. Of course she had noticed how excited Kennedy and AJ were at seeing their father, she was sure with time Charlie would be comfortable as well. This all made her think hard. No, she didn't want her children growing up without a father. Only seeing him once a year for a couple weeks every summer. She secretly had resented Renee for keeping her from Charlie, she of course was to blame for this as well. But that was the past.

"Fine. Although I really don't see what more he could have to tell me. I really don't wanna talk about the past. Anything we talk about Kennedy, AJ, and Charlie. And that's it," Bea says.

"What if he wants to talk about what happened four years ago?" Seth hedges.

"There's nothing to talk about," Bea insists.

"What if he had a reason of why he did what he did?" Embry hedges further.

"What reason could there possibly be?"

"It's not our place Izzy," Seth explains.

She eyes them all. "Y'all know why don't you?"

They all nod.

"Just try and talk to Black, Izzy. Seriously, just try. Please," Leah encourages.

"You know we wouldn't encourage this if we didn't think something good would come out of it. We know how bad he hurt you all those years ago so this isn't something that we would do lightly. Seriously trust us when we say after you talk with him everything will be a lot clearer," Angela insists.

Bea just nods. They stay for a couple more hours and start to head back. Embry had patrol for two hours. So he said he had to head to the shop to work. He said a quick goodbye to Leah and kissed her, then left to phase. He was patrolling when he heard another wolf that was phased as well.

"Jake is that you man?" Embry asked as he ran along the eastern border.

"Yep."

"What are you doing patrolling? This isn't your patrol time," Embry asked.

"I've been here all day. Can't go back to pappa's, hurts too much. Too many memories there of me and Bells. Can't go to Sam and Emily's either. Being around the pack and their imprints is way too depressing. Can't go to my place, too empty and unfinished, lets me have too much time in my own head. It's not that great in there. I went to the garage for a few hours to get some shut eye in my office before it opened, couldn't stay there after I finished three weeks worth of paperwork. Started feeling restless after a while, couldn't focus on anything. How's Bells?" Jacob asks.

"She's good, I suppose. You know considering everything," Embry says.

"She told y'all about yesterday?" Jacob asked.

Embry nods. "Yeah, she did. Wasn't much of a surprise. Izz isn't the same person she was four years ago, man. She's changed, even more than she did after you two got together. I saw how she was back when the bloodsucker left her, she tried to hide how sad she was the first couple weeks when she started coming after she got over her throat infection. She was too skittish, took her forever for her to trust you, but you brought her back from all that. She was full of life and actually started acting her age. Like she knew how to have fun for the first time in her life. I'm not saying she doesn't know how to do all that still, but she's different now," Embry explains.

"Different how?" Jacob asked.

"Well the most obvious, she's a mother now. She lives for her children. She'd do anything for them. Wants the best for them, doesn't accept anything less. She works and studies her ass off all the time. It's all she does most of the time. She has to if she wants to be partner at her firm by the time she hits thirty five. She already became a paralegal and almost done with law school that she does on line. She has life goals, man. Who knows what aspirations and goals she had before, or if she had any before. But now it's all she focuses on," Embry explains.

"Is she good at what she does?" Jacob asks.

"She's awesome, dude. Leah went to visit this one time and sat in on a court session. Her boss and mentor, Cara Bonner, let her argue the case that day. I swear she was awesome. She wants to go into family practice and criminal law," Embry continues.

This somehow made Jacob feel even more depressed than he did before, if that was even possible. Embry, of course noticed this.

"Alright what's wrong with you?" Embry asks.

"I don't know if I should tell her now."

"What? You gotta be fucking me here, dude? Me, Lee, Seth, and Ang just convinced her to hear you out about what happened. We told her you would explain everything because it wasn't our place. Seriously what the fuck, man?" Embry exasperates. He was now getting pissed that Jacob was back pedaling.

Embry hated keeping things like imprinting being kept a secret. Especially from the imprinter. He knew first hand that it sucked to be kept in the dark.

"No. No. No. I'm gonna tell her about the wolves and everything else. But the imprint stuff, not sure if I should tell her about all that stuff," he explains quickly.

"What? Why not?"

"For all the reasons you just said, man. She's happy where she is. She has goals and a job that makes her happy. She's in college and working towards something great for her and the triplets. If I tell her about the imprint she could reject it, or worse accept it and all her plans from the past four years will have been for nothing," Jacob explain himself.

"You know who you sound like?" Embry exasperates.

"Who?"

"That fucking bloodsucker that she dated when she first got here."

"What? You gotta be fucking kidding me? I am nothing like that walking corpse. I'm doing this because I love her. Enough to let her live her life the way she wants."

"Which means that she has absolutely no say in what happens in her life, which is also what that corpse did to her all those years ago when he ditched her and what Sam did to you. You not telling her about the imprint is like what you did back then, except this time Sam won't be making you do shit. This one will be all on you," Embry tell him off.

Jacob was starting to get used to getting his ass kicked these past couple days by his pack. Especially Leah, Seth, and Embry. He never allowed this from any of his pack. Sam may have shown him all he knew, but there was much that he never knew that Jacob had to later learn on his own. So in many aspects Jacob was walking blind. Imprinting was one of them. Almost every pack member has imprinted. They all seemed happier, more complete. For many years he seemed to just be going through the motions in comparison to how he felt now that he had found his imprint.

He had felt cut off from everyone else. He was never cold or vicious towards his pack, but seeing them with their imprints and attending social gatherings with them was difficult. Seeing them all in love and sappy sometimes made him sick. Until Bea had come back he disconnected himself from the completely and just put himself on auto pilot. If he didn't feel he wouldn't get hurt.

But the whole auto pilot mode disappeared once he knew that Bea had arrived. She was always his kryptonite and his strength all at the same time all at once. She always made him feel stronger, invincible, as though he could take on the world by himself. Yet she was his weakness. He would do anything for her, be anything, he would sacrifice himself for her. It had absolutely nothing to do with the imprint. He had always felt that way about her.

The night the bloodsucker had ditched her in the woods it rained, heavily, and left her completely soaked. She had tripped over a branch and hit her head. The combination of rain, getting soaked, tripping and falling, and a bump on her head had her beyond ill. When Billy phoned to find out how she was doing Charlie gave them the high lights. She had cut on her head, sprained ankle, body aches, throat infection, and fever. Charlie was frantic, he had spent three days with Bea and needed to get back to work. He needed to someone to come help take care of Bea and didn't know who. Jacob had overheard the conversation and volunteered without delay.

Every day for three weeks he would come by before and after school. He took her temperature, made her a fresh tea pot, made sure she took her medications, make her something to eat, and just kept her company so she wouldn't be lonely. All this continued until she was better. Which was considered bittersweet for Jacob because although she was better in health, it meant that he wouldn't see her daily anymore. It made him sad.

But his fears were vanished when the Saturday after she got better, she arrived at Jacob and Billy's with enough food and treats that would last both men weeks. It was a special thank you to them both, especially Jacob for taking such good care of her. She even included many of Jacob's favorites- Dutch apple pie, chicken pot pie, bacon wrapped meatloaf and mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. Both of them praised and thanked her endlessly for doing this for them. After they headed to the garage.

That's how Bea and Jacob started. Many weeks they just hung out as friends and slowly became more. After a month and half she finally told Jacob yes to going on a date with him. It was the happiest day of his life from that date. He had been wanting that for so long and thanked anyone responsible for bringing her to him.

But all this had been forgotten when she left him all those years ago. All this time he had blamed Sam and his father for him losing Bea. But in reality he was to blame. Charlie was right if anyone could have gone around Sam's order it would have been him. The Alpha dominion lived inside of him, he should have been strong enough to man up and take what he wanted at that moment. But no, he didn't. Embry was right he needed to tell her everything, but not right away. He would wait on telling her about the imprint. He didn't want to overwhelm her.

Taking out her Tablet out after dinner, Bea started to study. She changed into some comfortable track pants, wifebeater, and some sneakers. It was better to chill in. The triplets were spending time with their grandparents. After a few moments Leah came and plopped down on the sofa next to her.

"Do you ever do anything else?" Leah asks as she leafs through a magazine.

"I have to study Leah. I may be putting off work, but not school and studying aside. If I wanna be partner when I'm thirty five then I have to study. It can't just be out aside," Bea says not taking her eyes off the screen.

Leah just nods. "So have you thought about what we talked about earlier at the beach?" She asks.

"What specifically?"

"About talking to Black."

"I'm starting to think that may not be such a great idea, Lee."

"What? Why not? What changed your mind?"

"There's nothing he could say that would change anything. He said he didn't want anything to do with me and he didn't love me anymore. Didn't leave much gray area for much else," Bea summarizes.

"Izz, sweets, my only sister that I love, so I don't strangle cause it would break our parents hearts and is also more stubborn than a mule," Bea glares at her as Leah says this. "Don't look at me like that you know it's true. For me, just please talk to him. Don't make me have mamma come in here and make you do it cause you know I will," Leah threatens.

"Ugh whatever. I'm going for a walk on the beach," Bea says as she goes to grab her windbreaker. Last moment she grabs her cell off the coffee table.

Of course Leah sees this. "His number is still the same. Never changed it," she tells Bea as she walks out and growls at her.

Smirking, Leah watched as Bea walked out the door. She hoped this would go well. Angela walked in with a mug of tea and occupied the love seat that Bea was on. She grabbed a magazine off the coffee table.

"Where's Izz? I thought I heard her in here," Angela says.

"She left to the beach a few minutes ago. Hopefully she'll contact Black. For a minute she almost took it back and didn't wanna talk to him," Leah tells Angela.

"What? Why?"

"She brought up all that crap that Black told her the day she came over to talk to him. She still thinks it's all true," Leah says.

"But it's not. He said all that because that's what Uley told him to," Angela points out.

"Yeah well we all know that except her. Hopefully he's not the one that punks out now? Although I heard what pop told Black yesterday when the tool showed up," Leah comments.

"What did he tell him?"

"That if anyone who have been able to defy former Alpha it would have been him. So why didn't he?" Leah wondered.

Angela shakes her head. "I don't know. But everything would be so different now if Black hadn't listened to Uley."

"Yeah, it would. But the past can't be undone. Only hope is that Black will actually step up now and screw this up like he did four years ago. Cause he won't be able to pin this mistake on anyone but himself," Leah points out.

Angela nods and goes back to reading her magazine while she sips her tea.

Knowing the walk to the beach like the back of her palm, she was almost positive that she could do this walk blindfolded. Going down to a cluster of water washed logs, she sat and just watched the waves crash for a few moments. A dim light from the moon cast clouds from above shined over the water, it was beautiful. Something she really missed about this place. Thinking on what Leah told her she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Black.

I'm at the beach. If you wanna talk. Come.

Slipping the phone back into her pocket she just waited. Not really holding out much hope for him even showing up. The breeze began to whip her hair around, gathering her abundant strands, she started a loose French braid. Being preoccupied in watching the waves she didn't even notice that he had arrived.

"Still remember our spot don't you," A rough baritone voice says from behind her.

Working on some cars that he kept in his garage at his new house is where he had gone to try and forget his shit when he wasn't sleeping in his office, working, or doing patrol. He hadn't even gone to Sams or his fathers to eat. He had been doing delivery or takeout. Hearing his phone vibrate he went and saw that he had a text message. He didn't recognize the number, but he read the message anyway. He knew right away who it from right away. Quickly he grabbed a t-shirt that was laying on the couch near the wall.

He didn't wanna make her wait, but didn't wanna seem too eager. He didn't wanna come across as desperate or like his pack mates would say being a pussy. But around her he couldn't help it. Wanting to take a steady pace he walks towards the beach. He followed her scent to the same cluster of logs that had been on the beach ever since he could remember.

It also was the same logs where they had their last bonfire together the last time he held her in his arms. Everything important with them seemed to happen on or near these logs. It was only fitting that they should have the most important talk they will ever have here as well.

"Still remember our spot don't you," he says rhetorically.

Her head whips quickly as she faces him and stood up. Her face was still as beautiful as ever. The years had only made her stunning. His eyes raked her up and down her form. Her luscious curves had only become more pronounced and her legs, even in track pants, she looked so damn good.

"Leah said you wanted to talk and that I should give you the benefit of the doubt. So go ahead, talk," she says without any preamble.

He nods and rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "Look I wanna start by saying that I've imagined this conversation in my head a million times and in a million different ways, but I'm just gonna be straight here, Bells. I'm sorry. I am so beyond sorry. There aren't enough ways, enough languages in the world, or enough words for me to say how fucking sorry I am for the what happened four years ago when you came to La Push to try and talk to me. I would sell my soul if I could just turn back the hands of time and do things so much differently than I did that day," he says in a pleading tone.

"Is that all you have to say because I really didn't come here for an apology, Mr Black? Somehow my sister and brother led me to believe you had something of incredible importance to tell me," she exasperates.

"No, there's more. I just want you to know this. Please you have to know this. You're my one and only regret, I regret ever letting you believe you were anything less than the most important person in my life. You were the only good thing that has happened to me in a very long time. You're the first and only girl that I have ever loved and could ever love. I just needed you to know that," he tells her.

She sighs. "Go on with whatever you have to say."

"I never wanted to leave you Bells. I love you. I loved you four years ago and I still love you now. That day you came I wasn't expecting to see you and was sorta blind sided when you came. I really wasn't in the best frame of mind and was dangerous at the time. So I told you anything to get you to leave. I knew if I told you all that shit you would leave," he said.

"I'm not following you Mr Black."

"I'm gonna start from the beginning. Do you remember the first time you came to La Push after you first moved here?" She nods. "Okay do you remember the stories that I told you that day? About the wolves and the . . . . . . cold ones?" Again she nods. "Alright, I already know you know about the cold ones being real because of your ex. The sparkly Cullen pansy. Don't try and deny it. I already know that you know. But the part you don't know about is the wolf part. They're real also, Bells," he explains.

She narrows her eyes at him crosses her arms against the chest. "I beg your pardon?"

"The wolves are real, Bells. The spirit wolves that protect the Quileute tribe against the cold ones are real," he repeats.

"And how would possibly know this?"

"Because I'm one of them Bells. And the reason I had to stay away from you because I had just barely phased and was still too dangerous to be around people. I could have hurt you if I lost control of my wolf, I would rather cut out my own heart than ever think of hurting you. The reason I had to leave you was because I was Alpha ordered to stay away from you. At least until I was controled enough not to phase when my temper got outta hand," he explains.

Bea looked at him with a vacant expression for several moments. He was starting to get worried about her.

"You okay, Bells?"

"You really expect me to believe all this?"

"You think I would lie about this? Because I'm not. You could believe the blood suckers are real but not us? Come on. Some of the guys here make up the pack, including your new brother and sister, and Embry. They're members of my pack," he says getting agitated with her attitude. "Look let's cut out the fucking middle man here and just let me show you that I'm for real. Seeing is believing right, Bells," he says.

He removes his shirt and tosses it aside, kicks off his boots, then reaches down and starts unbuttoning his cutoffs.

"Whoa what the fuck do you think you're doing, Black?" She asks when she saw what he was doing and that he was going commando.

"I told you I turn into a wolf, Bells. A huge one. A giant one. Size of a horse giant. If I don't take my clothes off they'll get shredded and I didn't bring any spares so unless you have any stashed away somewhere I gotta strip down. Besides it's not like you never seen this before, baby," he smirks, then winks at her.

She glares at him and lets out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever," she huffs out.

Clearly she still thought she was having her leg pulled because she still had the look of doubt and exasperation on her face. He throws his shorts in the same pile with his shirt.

He smirked and closed his eyes, he concentrated on bringing his wolf to the surface. He could feel his body changing, his bones and muscles changing into different shape. His new wolf senses made everything more heightened than when he was human, but when he was in wolf form they got even better. Taking a moment for his vision to adjust he focused on Bea.

She really was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her beautiful face turned into shock and fell to her knees.

Shifting back, he caught himself on his feet before he hit the ground. She was still slack jawed and surprised. After several moments she still didn't talk or move.

"Will you please say something, Bells?" He asks her.

After several more minutes she finally speaks. "So this is why you left me. This is why you stopped loving me?" She says quietly ducking her face.

"Bells, you have to believe, every single thing that I told you that day was a lie. They were the worst blasphemy that anyone could have ever said in history. I loved you then and I love you now. I have loved you these past four years that you've been gone and beyond that. I have loved you since we were babies, Bells. Please you have to believe me when I say this. You're the only girl that I have loved or have ever been in love with," he says.

"Then why did you do it? Huh? Why? Tell me all that shit that day. You broke my heart, Black. No worse. You broke my soul. Edward might have left me to bleed when he ditched me in the forest that day. But you stabbed me deeply over and over again with every cruel word you said to me and didn't see to give a fuck. You don't do that to someone you love. Only some sick sadist would do that," Bea yells at him.

A deep radiating pain was thrown at Jacob in that moment, her self assured facade and nonchalant attitude was stripped away in that moment. He was feelings it all as his own at the moment, it made him want nothing more than to go and hold her in his arms and make it go away. But he knew she wouldn't let him do this. He settled for taking a few steps forward and going to his knees to be level with her.

"Bells, please, I didn't wanna do it. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt. You were and are the important person in my life," Jacob explained desperately.

"Then why? Why did you leave me?" She asks, breaking out into sobs.

"I was Alpha ordered to to stay away from you because I was recently phased. We're extremely dangerous when we are recently phased, I could've lost control and hurt you. That was the only things that made stay away. I would rather die than have something happen to you," he tried explaining.

"You were Alpha ordered? What does that even mean?" She asked confused in between sobs.

He went into explaining the hierarchy within the wolf pack. The Alpha, the Beta, the Gamma, the Delta, and so on and so forth. He explained how Sam phased first so he was Alpha, then Paul, then Jared, and so on. Also explaining how when an Alpha instituted a command it couldn't be ignored or disobeyed. The different things that changed in their lives and the new upgrades that came along with being a wolf. But also the downsides and pitfalls such as the wolf telepathy, not having anything be private or secret, forever being tied to La Push and not being able to leave ever, the added wolf strength, and temper. This went into explaining what happened with Emily when Sam was newly phased and he scarred her for life. Then going into explaining how he had finally taken his birth rite and became Alpha fifteen months after he phased.

Also sharing how even though it had been almost three years, yet he still felt like no time had passed. Explained how they patrolled the borders of La Push and Forks to protect everyone from cold ones that come through the region. As he was explaining all this a curious expression crossed her face, he of course noticed this.

"What's running through that head of yours honey?" He says as he takes a bold chance and stroke her cheek with his index finger.

"You said you've been Alpha for almost three years," she says, finching away from his touch.

"Yeah I am." he mumbled trying to hide the deep hurt he felt to have her react to his touch that way.

"Even when this Sam guy was Alpha you were supposedly still the rightful one in charge of this . . . . . pack," she says.

"Yeah I guess I was."

"Then that means that four years ago you didn't necessarily have to listen to this Sam guy and leave me. You chose to do that on your own. You chose to listen to this guy and break up with me. Yeah, I understand that you needed some distance so you could get yourself in check so I wouldn't get hurt because you were unstable, but you didn't have to be so fucking cruel to me that day. You don't say something like that to someone you love," she says as she gets to her feet and starts to walk away.

"Bells, honey, please don't leave. Yes, thinking back on that day it's true I could have been the only one to go against Sam, but I was still a new wolf and technically still a stupid teenager. I would have to be a fucking dumb ass to let someone order me to let go of the best thing that ever happened to me. Just please, Bells," he practically begs her, he gets to his feet and goes after her.

She stops, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath before she faces him again. "Fine. Things are a lot clearer than they were four years ago. Thank you for explaining. I have to get going," she tell him and starts to walk away again.

"So that's it? I tell you all this and then you just go back to your house?" He asks.

"What precisely did you expect to happen after this little explanation of yours exactly? What did you hope to accomplish? For me to know the truth? Fine, I know it now. You're absolved of your past transgressions towards me. But now, in my opinion there isn't much else that needs to be said or done," she tells him as starts the walk yet again back to her parents house.

He still hadn't put his clothes back on and quickly put them back on before he started going after her. "That's not all I wanted from you, Bells," he says keeping pace with her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Then I don't understand what it is you want here Mr Black."

The way she was calling him by his surname was pissing him off and each time she did so was like a burn of a red hot poker on his skin. This last time however was the last straw, it agitated him and his wolf to be a addressed this way by their imprint. He grabs her, throws her over his shoulder, and hauls her over to a cluster of trees. She was shocked by his actions and gasps, then starts hitting his back as she hangs over his shoulders.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Black? Put me down!" She yelled as she hit her fists against his rock hard back. But he of course didn't feel any of it.

"Yeah not gonna happen, Miss Swan," he says as he walks further into a more secluded cluster of trees.

After a few strides he sets her down on her feet. She looks furious. Her ponytail is a mess- yet she was still so beautiful, her cheeks are flushed red, her eyes have a fire burning around her chocolate brown iris, and small growls are coming from her pouty, full lips. Seeing her how she was now he couldn't help but get a hard on. She looked so fucking edible.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you brute? This behaviour is completely unacceptable. Do you have no sense of decorum?" She growls she tries to right herself.

"As I remember, Miss Swan, you used to love when I manhandled you like this. You always liked it hard, rough, and animal like, baby," he murmurs as he closes in on her as she walks back into a tree.

"That was a long time ago," she gasps out.

Her words betrayed her however because Jacob could sense the change in her body as he closed in. Her breathing becomes harder and shorter, her pupils dilate, her cheeks stay flushed, the fire in her irises become brighter, her legs become weak, and most of all the potent and sweet scent of her arousal permeated the air as she rubbed her thighs together.

He on the other hand wasn't any better- he could feel his own wolf rumbling under the surface and urged him to take her, the scent of her arousal smelled like the sweetest nectar that was created to drive him and his wolf insane. He wanted to drink up every single drop of it and quench his thirst. And all these things were concentrated on one singular area, his cutoffs felt unbearably tight.

"You know I don't believe a single word that comes out of that pouty little mouth, baby," he growls against her ear.

"Well you should. I mean every word," she breathes out.

Her arousal just got stronger, he smirks. "Again I beg to differ, Miss Swan. Cause like I said, baby, I'm a wolf. So that means I could sense everything a hundred times better than a normal person. And right now everything that your body is telling me is that it wants to be stripped down, covered by my lips and teeth, touched everywhere by my hands, my mouth on that delicious clit of yours, have my fingers pump that tight pussy of yours, make you scream my name, and fuck you till you pass out," he says lightly pushing himself against her so she could feel how hard he was.

"You're not the only though, baby. Feel it. Feel how hard I am. This is just for you. You're the only one who has ever made me this hard," he growls as he nuzzles his nose against her jaw.

She lets out a strangled moan and throws her head back.

"Don't fight it, baby. Don't. You want me as much as I want you. I have missed this tight body of yours for four fucking years. I need you so bad right now, baby. I know you do, too," he whispers as he nuzzles his way down her neck.

Her breaths and moans become strangled whimpers. She was fighting for a release. He could see it and feel it. He still knew her body so well. Nuzzling past her neck and over her pressure point he pressed her lips against it and sucked lightly on her neck. Against her body betrayed her as it started to bow against him, rubbing her hips against his.

Being even bolder, Jacob worked his lips down her collarbone and down her breasts. They were just as luscious as they were before, but they were so much better now. Fuller and more shapely. He wanted nothing more than to bury them in his mouth. Moving his hand to her windbreaker, he worked the zipper down and removed it, he pulled her wifebeater over her head and threw it over his shoulder, moving his lips over the top of her breasts, then takes off her sports bra. With his other hand, he stroked her stomach and moved it down the elastic of her track pants.

The feel of her soft creamy skin had the wolf and man driving him insane to claim her, take her, ravage her. Slipping two fingers inside of her folds where she was soaking wet. He thrusted them inside her, he pulled them out and sucked on them. Closing his eyes as they rolled back into his head. He couldn't hold himself back anymore.

Getting down on his knees he lifted her by her ass, pulling her shoes and socks, and the rest of her clothing, he threw her legs over his shoulders so that she straddled his neck. Then without hesitation he buried his mouth in her pussy. He started licking her and then started to pump her with his tongue, then used his thumb to rub circles on her swollen clit.

A loud scream escaped her mouth when she felt his lips on her clit, burying her hands in his hair. She pulled on his strands and pulled him closer to her. She couldn't believe the unbelievable pleasure he was giving her. She wanted more, so much more.

She was getting close, Jacob could feel it. Her fingers buried in his hair and tugged on it. Just a few more pumps and moaning around her clit, she came all over his face and screamed his name to the heavens. Her juices seemed to never stop coming. He sets her down and looks up at her face. He missed that face so fucking much.

"See, baby, I know you. You've missed me, too. Now be a good girl and let me fuck that tight pussy of yours because I need to be inside of you like now," he says as he unbuttons his cutoffs and releases himself.

Not even waiting for a response he thrusted himself inside of her. They both release the same guttural moan when he fills himself to a hilt inside of her.

"Oh baby you're still as tight as ever. I don't know about you but this is not gonna be soft and slow. It's gonna be hard and fast. I need you too much baby," he warns her.

He pulls out halfway and he thrusts himself hard back inside of her, causing her to scream out.

"Too much?"

She shakes her head and closes her eyes. "More. Please, God, more."

"More what?"

"I need more of you please," she whimpered.

"I need you to tell me, baby. Tell me what you need, Bells."

"Please, sir. I need you so much. Please fuck me already," she moans out.

"That's my good girl," he growls.

He thrusts her again, and again, and again until he created a non stop rhythm that had her meeting him thrust for thrust until she was screaming and begging him to make her cum.

"Oh God, please harder. Please fuck me so hard. I need it so bad," she moans.

This went straight to his wolf who was begging at him to give what his imprint wanted. He thrust harder and harder.

This only spurred her on more. She started scratching and clawing at his back.

She was cumming and hard, he could feel it. Reaching down and stroking her clit was what pushed her past her breaking point and tightened around him. He wanted to last longer for her, but after four years of no sex and finally having her pussy surround his aching cock was too much for him. She milked every single drop he had to offer. They both screamed each others names out as both their orgasms seemed to never stop.

His knees buckled from the intensity and fell to the ground, making her fall on top of his chest.


End file.
